This My Story: Baby I'm A Firework
by ynabeesa
Summary: Sarah Kadesa was your average teen. until she took part in a Talent Show with her best friend Caitlyn Geller, and the video is posted on their school's website. The Record Labels all want her, and so does the Western World. when she meets Connect 3, does this mean that all her dreams are coming true? Or is it the start of a lifestyle she can't manage? Jrah/Naitlyn/some Jitchie
1. Chapter 1

This My Story

Chapter 1- Meet my Family

Everyone wants to be famous. We all want to live the good life someday, date the hottest celebrity crushes we have, and hang out with the rich and famous. If you can sing, you imagine yourself doing duets with your favourite musicians and idols. When you can't sing because its night time and the whole house is asleep, yet you are having a jam session in your room, you lip-synch and pretend to be running along an imaginary runway, waving at fans and blowing kisses at your best friends.

For as long as I can remember, this has always been my life. I have lain awake at night, imagining and fantasizing about how my life would be if I got famous. All the people I would meet, all the songs I would sing, and the amazing things my fans would do. I had spent many times thinking about how awesome this life would be, that sometimes I spaced out for a short while in class. Hey, I was an average student, with a passion for Chemistry and English. That I said just before you guys started to criticize me on not paying attention in class.

In my entire life, I had always been afraid to take a step towards unfamiliar territories. Since my parents found out I was talented at singing, they tried to push me in that direction when slight prodding didn't work. They even bought a karaoke machine which kind of ended up in my room because I was a little too shy to keep it in the living room. They had tried to get me to do music as a subject but I had chickened out and had picked Agriculture instead. My parents had eventually left me alone to my devices, because so far, I had been such a wet blanket to their suggestions. They knew that forcing me had never really yielded any positive results so they let me be.

I, however, managed to amuse them every week when we had a talent show. A family talent show. I know you are smirking right now, wipe it off. My family can be kind of. . . cheesy? Okay, my mum and dad came up with a way to make me explore my talent when I was nine. They started "Talent Night" which was a weekly thing. Each of us had to come up with something new to present when we met. My mum would make something special sometimes, my dad would sketch something (he was a part-time sketch artist) and my siblings would do something crazy. My sister was really good at public speaking while my brother was multi-talented. Talking about multi-talented, I mean he could rap, sing, act, and was athletic. He was probably the one who could be famous before me. He always had a new thing for us.

When he started taking Music classes, everyone knew he'd be awesome. And he proved them right. He played almost every instrument in our school's music room, including the "nyatiti" which was basically in the league of stringed instruments. He was the eldest kid and had so far been successful in school. He always automatically ended up in the Popular Guys group anywhere he went. He never liked to try to fit, because to him, it was always about having fun. My sister had also been pretty popular and every guy wanted to be friends with her. She was my exact opposite. Where I was tall, she was short. She had a fit body frame, was tone-deaf and was very confident in herself. Both of us had long hair, but hers was more manageable and dark, while mine was so thick it looked like a broom sometimes. However, I loved it, and probably wouldn't have had it any other way.

I was the last one, the youngest in the family. My parents hadn't planned on having me, but when they realized, they did their best and took care of me. I was born two weeks before I was due, and with a multitude of allergies. I wasn't kind on my mother during the pregnancy. She had to get Maternity Leave at around seven months, my parents thought I would be a boy and my mother gained a lot of weight before I was born. However, they never made me feel like I was a burden. Truth be told, sometimes they let me get away with some mistakes they probably punished my siblings for. Either way, they never let me enjoy too much freedom as most last-born kids do. I was taught how to be a normal kid. My brother was six years older than me, and my sister was three at my time of birth.

As I grew up and watched my siblings take on the world, I realized I was too scared to try being anything more than their small sister. I was always too clumsy because I was plump. I had never been underweight, and I was always too big for my age, despite the fact that I was kind of a poor feeder. People always teased me for being fat and I just kind of closed up. I was not popular at all, and was the kid no one invited to their birthday party. When I turned thirteen, I had a big zit right on the middle of my forehead. People called me a weirdo and pointed fingers at me. I hated school, but knew that my parents couldn't afford to home school me. In fact, at that time, homeschooling was a foreign thing, considering the fact that most kids were either in day schools or boarding schools.

My parents were amazing, so were my siblings. Home was my happy zone, where I would find refuge from the world. When I was fourteen, my elder brother Eddie wrote a song for me for my birthday, and my sister wrote a poem for me. Eventually, my brother made it into a song. It was freaking awesome! Soon, my siblings left to go to college and left me alone. My brother got a scholarship to go study to be a pilot. My sister passed and went to medical school at Nairobi. So, I was left at home alone, with my parents, in our small town. I went through my first two years in high school in a trance.

I was really lucky to have grown up with my parents. They listened to me most of the time. I had attended day school most of my life, and perhaps it was for the best.

My humdrum life went on in a similar fashion till my December Holiday at the end of my Form Two class. That is when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow, this is amazing," I said, gazing up at my friend. She had just helped me finish writing a song for the Talent Competition I had decided to join at the last minute.

"It's mostly your work, not mine Sarah, and I told you that if you got the words and tune correct, then you would be rocking the stage next week."

I merely stuck my tongue at her. I was sixteen, sweet sixteen, and with a sweet voice. Since I was fourteen, I had been sneaking into the music room with her. Okay, she was an amazing Music student who found me trying to play the piano at the music room one evening during Games time. My brother had taught me a few things about playing and I was doing a nice job till Caitlyn walked in and asked me if I was a new student because she had never seen me there. After introductions, she had asked me if I could sing again. Apparently she had heard me sing outside as I was playing. After I honored her with my voice and me with her amazing playing, we had become fast friends.

"I can't wait to rock everyone," I shyly admitted. She looked up in surprise. I smiled back at her surprised look and knew that it was totally unexpected. I had been changing slowly thanks to her. I had never known I could write a song till she made me believe in myself. She was amazing. Our friendship was one of those amazing 'out-of-this-world' experiences. The kind in movies.

"Whoa, I have been waiting like forever to hear you say that." She admitted.

"I never knew I would ever say that."

She let out a breath that both of us had not realized she had been holding. It was kind of weird, so we just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sarah, you still in your room?" I heard my mum ask as we giggled. She was downstairs making supper. Today was "Talent Night" and Caitlyn had been helping me write a song that we could sing for my parents. It was my first song ever, and I was kind of anxious about it. Whatever my parents said could make or break me. Okay, that is just dramatic. It couldn't really do that. They always supported me and always wanted the best for me. In return, I promised to always keep my grades up. I still didn't know what I wanted to be, but since I had started singing, my grades had suddenly picked me up. This was amazing.

"Yes mum. Caity is staying for supper."

"Okay."

"As if I had a choice," she said to me. I giggled. My mum was basically her other mother considering the fact that both her parents were always in America. Her mother worked at Showbiz and her dad was a Physiotherapist. I had met them when they came over the holidays last time over Christmas. Wait, I forgot to tell you, Caity is 'pointee' as in half African. Her mother is fully White, actually half Spanish and half Mexican with a little Italian influence. Her father on the other hand was Kenyan. Part Nandi-Kipsigis and part Luhya. He had grown up in Kenya but had gotten a chance to go study in America for his College. While in training, he met Caity's mum.

Okay, let me stop mixing you guys up with my friend's family background. You think its complicated but just you wait till I start trying to explain mine which I can never understand either. I had resorted to just saying, "I am Kenyan" because the tribalistic thing just wasn't sticking. Caity had been pleased when I told her that I had some Luhya and Kipsigis blood. That meant we were "blood sisters" according to her.

Caity's mother, Mrs. Geller was amusing. When she found out the same, she said, "Thank God for you. Caity can now belong."

I know you wonder why she is Geller. Apparently, Caity's dad's dad was half white. That is, British, and I kind of thought it was weird how he moved to USA. His great grandfather had met the love of his life, a Maragoli lady, in Nairobi. After courting, proposing and marrying her, they left for Britain. They had a son who was brought up in London. After attending Oxford, he became a lawyer, pretty successful at a young age. He had studied International Law and as soon as he graduated, he was offered plum jobs, most of which he turned down. He left Britain in the spirit of adventure and came back to Africa, just like his father before him. He got a job in one of the new law firms set up by the pioneer Brits. It was post-independent Kenya and the country needed as much help as it could get. While at Kenya, he got bewitched by an educated local girl. It was the early 80s and the flurry of Africans marrying foreigners was the in-thing. The girl was just in her mid twenties, and the daughter of a Chieftain. They moved to Britain for a while, living with his parents. They had later moved back and had a son who had grown up and moved to America. And that is how Caitlyn Geller was born.

Look at me going on about my Best friend and forgetting the story. So what was the question? How did I start my rise to fame?

My parents are probably my biggest fans. I have always known they were awesome, but today was just the best, ever. My mum was super excited after the performance and hugged us both, saying to us that we were totally the rockers.

Eddie was not able to call us as he had promised. He normally he called in using Skype, just like Caity's mum and dad did. He had an exam which he couldn't miss to study for. My elder sister, Mitchie, was however able to call in. she thought I totally rocked it.

"Yeah we rock!" she quoted from the movie, Camp Rock. It had become my favourite after Caity's mum gave it us for Christmas the previous year. I loved it. Every bit of it. Michelle aka Mitchie had loved it too because the main actress was her namesake. Eddie had already watched it, and found it too sweet for his taste. He was the Spartacus-kind. He saw it as kind of lame for me to sit him through 94 minutes of nothing more than a musical. He loved the music though. He had downloaded all of them, along with Demi Lovato's and Connect 3's music after he went to the music store and found the CDs over.

I loved my family. And Caity was family too. I was not sure if she knew that.

We sat down and watched news on KTN after the Talent Night and then we had to go to bed because we "had church to go to." Caity called up one of their numerous house helps who came to pick her up. Actually, she was kind of a nanny. She had minded Caity since she was a baby. I had hung out with her once. For a fifty year old, she knew a lot, including Jam session.

"Bye Caity. See you tomorrow at the competition," I said as I hugged her before my mum showed her and her governess out. Fancy governess, Caity's family is rich. Like really rich. It's a wonder she isn't a spoilt brat.

"So, will you come for the Competition tomorrow?" I asked my mum when she came to wish me goodnight. Dad was coming but mum had been hesitant to divulge her schedule. She was so busy marking scripts. It was a wonder she managed to make that meal today. She had baked stuffed chicken and had gone all the way; making pie for dessert, and soup from the mushrooms she had bought earlier in the week. She had made vegetable rice and some bhajia with dipping. As always, the salads were present, including the Kachumbari my mum and dad had always loved. My mum was totally AWESOME!

"I cleared my schedule. Tomorrow, we are going to get you your fame."

"Ha-ha, mum, I love singing, and not for the fame."

"Really? Well, I heard you sleep talk the other day. I was a little curious about Demi."

I turned a little shade darker. "Okay, mum, I want to be famous one day, and sing on one stage with her and Connect 3. Is that so bad?"

"No, my daughter. It just means that you love what you are doing and you have a vision."

I smiled. See, I told you, I have an awesome mum. She knows exactly what to say. Maybe that explains why Mitchie is great at writing.

"Lala basi." She said as she tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. I smiled as she turned off the light. It wasn't long before I was in slumber land.

Lala basi means then sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: thanks a lot for the review **Going Places. **i know that this story is a little different because Mitchie is not the main character, but Sarah. yeah, i know Sarah does not exist in Camp Rock, but i decided to take a leap of faith. LITERALLy

the couples are Naitlyn and Shane + Sarah. or you guys can help me name Shane + Sarah. (spoiler alert!)

Disclaimer: i do not own Camp Rock, or the Jonas Brothers, or any songs quoted here. Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That Sunday morning after early morning mass, my parents drove me to Caity's. She had also attended it. We found ourselves having fun as she played the song and I sang.

We had lunch in town before we headed to the venue of the show, which was a high school's football field. The school was called St. Mark's. It was one of the biggest and most organized schools in Eldoret. As we drove in, we signed our names at the gates. We were performers.

So far, the turnout had been awesome. I looked around and saw a few girls and boys from my school who I never talked to. This Competition was the first of its type in this town to be held. I knew for a fact that I would be representing my school in the music category. There had been no disagreements whatsoever. I was the best, and Caity was the most brilliant music student in the school.

"We will be over here dear," my mum said as she handed my dad the video camera that they had brought with them. They had decided to embrace the digital world and had eventually learnt how to use the digital camcorder that the Gellers' had given them during their previous visit.

"I am a little nervous," I admitted to all of them. Caity's nanny smiled and hugged me.

"You will be awesome. I know that you can totally win this thing." She was so sincere; I had to return the hug.

"Thanks Rehema," I smiled as I went off with Caitlyn to meet the MC before the show started. I felt my heart skip as I saw a girl I hadn't expected to see. Theresa, better known as Tess. She had always been a thorn on my side, though she always said I was the thorn in her side. We had not attended the same high school. She was representing Testimony School, while I was representing my school, Top Hill. As always, she sneered.

"Simple Sarah here? That's a lame joke," she said.

"Who is she?" Caity asked me, clearly sneering in her wake. I sighed.

"Hello Theresa."

"The name, I believe, is Tess," said one of her sidekicks. I knew her too, from Lawn Tennis Tournaments. Her name was Elaine, but it had been adequately shortened to Ella.

"Shut up Ella," Tess said. She was so mean. I wonder why Ella stayed. With Tess, one only stayed for the fame. Her mum was an actress in Nairobi and had gotten Tess a few roles in music videos. She was famous merely because her mum was famous.

"So you are here to volunteer?" Tess asked.

"She is here to sing, "Caitlyn spoke up. Tess looked her over. For once, she looked a little unsure of talking, but you know Tess. She never gives up. She can be so irritating.

"So, what are you? Her mouthpiece?"

"Shut up bitch!"

Ouch! I had never heard anyone use that word in public. Except in the movies. Clearly, neither had Tess. She gulped as she looked at us both.

"See you on stage, Kadesa," she said, moving along. Caity relaxed and I hugged her.

"That is if you can even sing, Theresa," Caity retorted. Ouch! That has to hurt. Like really hurt. She was so gonna hate me. Tess threw both of us a dirty look. That could only mean one thing. WAR.

"Please put your hands together to welcome Sarah Kadesa and Caitlyn Geller from Top Hill doing an original song." The MC announced us as our turn came up. I had stopped freaking out as the performances had gone on. Tess had done a cover of one of the local musicians, Amani, and had gotten a standing ovation. I was a little worried but I swallowed the nervousness and started to head up the stage.

I almost tripped as I got on it. There were close to 500 people, if not more. How did that happen? As I looked at them, I felt my heartbeat speed up. Could I manage this? Or was I just lying to myself? I saw Tess laughing and calling out "loser" to me. The music started and I felt my throat dry. Completely. I saw my mum smile and give a little wave. My dad put down the camcorder and smiled at me.

The crowd started to murmur. "Throw her out!" Tess smirked. I licked my lips nervously and looked to Caitlyn who gave me a "thumbs-up" sign.

At that moment, I saw the MC coming over. It was there and then that I knew I had to do this. If it wasn't for me, then it was to prove Tess wrong. I smiled back at Caity who started the music again.

"This song is called Firework. I hope you guys like it"

I started to tap my foot to the beats as I waited to start. This was to all those who had ever doubted who I was, the people like Tess who thought to judge people by the amount of wealth their parents had accumulated. This was for my parents, who despite everything, had stood by me. This was for my sister and brother out there who had been with me, through thick and thin. Finally, it was for Caity, who was the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for.

As I sang, I saw people start to clap and shake their heads along with the beats. Thank you Caity, I smiled as I looked her way. She was watching every little thing I did as she did the background vocals for me. She had done an amazing job mixing everything for me. This song was the bomb.

As I went over the chorus one last time, I saw a few people try to sing along. A number of people were clapping along, standing and smiling like crazy. I returned the smile, feeling the rush of adrenaline making me this excited. I knew I wanted this, for as long as I lived. At the end of the song, I curtsied and thanked them all, smiling over at the judges.

"Wow! Wasn't she amazing?" the MC said into the mic as he smiled at me and held my hand. I smiled back at him as he stretched to get Caity's hand. This was amazing. I didn't care if I didn't win. I knew that I loved every moment of the performance. The crowd had gone wild.

"How old are you two?" he asked.

"Sixteen." We replied with huge grins on our faces.

"Wow, sixteen. That was an intense song." He laughed. "And to think I was going to postpone it. Everyone, Sarah and Caitlyn Geller!"

Ha-ha! He had got our names wrong. He was way too excited. Caity and I laughed as we walked off the stage.

* * *

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the results for the Music Category are in. I will now invite one of the judges to come and change the life of one of the contestants."

As the mic changed hands, I watched Tess stare at me and laugh. "I guess I should start preparing my acceptance speech." The people around started to laugh, and I joined too. Whoever won, won. I didn't care that much because there had already been a lot of fun in it for me. I had made Tess eat her words, and that was better than anything.

"The competition was very hard to judge, "the judge began, and we were amazed by the talent shown today. All of you were amazing. Some of you were so good; you got people on their feet. We had a tough time choosing between two people. One was a boy, the other a girl."

I heard a few people murmur. I knew the guy, or at least I had a feeling I did. He was from Wareng, and had done a cover for a Ne-yo song, which had been awesome. He had gone around singing, Go on Girl. I loved his rendition. His background vocals had not done him much justice but he had been entertaining. I saw him smile my way, and I smiled back. For once, I wasn't being judged according to my size, and that meant a lot to me.

"After a lot of discussion, we came up with the clear winner. This envelope contains the name of the winner who is a girl." I could see Tess moving closer to the front. She had started to blow kisses at the audience. This was amusing to most people, but others just started to tell her to sit the hell down.

"And, so, this year's Eldoret Town's Talent Competition winner in the music category is, ladies and gentlemen . . . drum roll please . . . Sarah Kadesa and Caitlyn Geller."

"Thank you judge," the MC said as he took back the mic. "That came out wrong. The winners. Where are these amazing girls?"

I stared in shock. So did Tess. She had so far made her way to the podium, and had already scooted to the MC. As she recovered, she looked over in my family's direction and glared. My parents had the camera on and they had caught my priceless look on tape. Caitlyn was busy laughing at the top of her voice. "Sarah, it's us! It's us!"

"Go! Go!'' my mum urged, slightly pushing me to my feet.

"Sarah and Caitlyn, where are you . . . hey, you are not Caitlyn, right? Get off the stage," the MC said to a very livid looking Tess. "Sarah and Caitlyn. . . oh, there you are. I was getting worried."

I had made my way to the front with Caity practically pulling me. It was amazing. This was my dream? I watched as the judge who had announced our names came up and handed our gift packs to the MC. We shook hands with him and got congratulated. As we left the stage, I was surprised. I really was.

The rest of the awarding went on, till they decided to award the overall winner. Again, Caity and I were called to the front and we were given a dummy cheque of fifty thousand shillings along with a fully paid trip to the Coast with our parents. I couldn't believe it. I stared up at the sky that was starting to darken and watched the confetti fall. This was the beginning. The start of a new me, a new life. A new passion.

It was dusk, but for me, a new day had just began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: the highlighted words are the translations from Kiswahili.**

**Chapter 4**

"Did you see her? She was amazing."

"Apparently, she did her own song, and Caitlyn mixed the song."

"Caitlyn did that? What is she? A producer?"

"Oh my God! She is so gonna be famous!"

That was what greeted us as we walked to class on Monday. The weekend had been fun and now we were still hung-over. My brother had an exam but he had promised to call-in later, when he had finished his last paper. It had been an email, short but precise. That was Eddie, always to the point. He was finishing his finals later that week, then he'd fly back home for his Christmas Holidays.

Throughout the day, people were being nice and staring at us both. Some of the basketball guys even stopped by on their way to the field to congratulate the two of us. For Caitlyn, this wasn't new. She always got the attention. For me, however, it was my first time, and I lapped it all up. It felt divine.

Though I was awfully shy, I got through the day with Caitlyn's help. She had joked that if I got famous and forgot about her, she would sell my secrets to the highest bidding magazine. We had laughed at it, but for some reason, I felt it was true.

That afternoon, midway through the boring Geography lesson, I was summoned to the principal's office. I had never been there, and though I knew I had done nothing wrong, I was still freaked out. Caitlyn's arrival made me relax a little bit. Just as I was whispering at her about how boring Geography was, the secretary ushered us in. my whispering stopped.

Mrs. Smith's face was etched in a smile. She was the daughter of the founder of Top Hill and people were scared of her. It was shocking that she was in a good mood today. I saw her smile at my confused self, and she winked at Caitlyn, who surprisingly winked back and hugged her.

"Never been here, have you?"

"No."

"That means you are a good student and you stay out of trouble."

I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled back.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered, looking at both of us.

"Sure Aunty," Caity said, and my jaw dropped. Mrs. Smith saw my reaction and laughed.

"Sarah, you didn't know?"

I nodded my head. Caity had conveniently left it out. I knew she had her reasons. It probably explained why she had been so relaxed.

"Aunt Kelly, you know I love tea, and if you serve it, I will surely miss my classes." Caity said, smiling at her slim aunt who was already serving the tea and biscuits that had been at a table next to the window near her working station. I saw my friend smiling at me, urging me to dive into the festival. Unfortunately for me, I was still a little full from lunch. So I took my cup of tea and picked up a paper thin biscuit which I nibbled at timidly.

"I heard about your performance yesterday. And I watched it too."

"It was wicked aunty! Sarah has an incredible voice."

"Yes, and yet she is so cute, nibbling at the biscuit for two minutes. Loosen up Sarah! I won't suspend you. You have done something amazing for our school."

"I have?" I asked, hesistant. It was a little hard to loosen up.

"You know, Top Hill is well known for Basketball and hockey, but no one has ever bothered with the Arts. Its puzzling because we are the best at languages, yet the Arts still go unrecognized. Our drama department is missing Eddie and Mitchie. They were amazing people and they took us far. However, they left a void when they cleared. Talking about Eddie, how is he?"

"he is pretty okay, and he is flying in for the holidays. He said to say hello to you."

"he did? Or did you just make that up?"

"I did make it up. Sorry. But I am pretty sure he'd have wanted me to tell you that."

"well then, the greetings have been accepted."

"I will convey them. In an email."

At this juncture, the three of us laughed. The tension visibly reduced. I felt a little happier and finished my biscuit.

"So, Aunt, why did you call for us to come here?"

"I wanted to ask your lovely friend to help us, by singing some of the songs in the play. We are expecting a number of visitors from USA and Britain, my father included, who will be scouting for talent on that day. You are probably aware that they usually do that after a major basketball game. We are hosting the Tournament on that day. So far, they have not seen any promising talent in the play. However, perhaps having a local celebrity, or rather, two local celebrities, will motivate the cast."

"I have never acted." I found myself admitting. "okay, I have, but I was the baker murdered in the story of Joseph. In the bible," I said this quickly.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked.

"Really."

"you can sing instead. We are aware that you conquered your stage fright. Maybe a few changes are necessary in the play. You can sing, and have a few lines. Oh, and as a by the way, I am writing the play this year. Last year's was a mess."

I looked at Mrs. Smith. She really looked like she needed my help. And help I would. I agreed to her conditions and she toasted our tea cups to the new victory. I needed a refill.

"Caity, I am so excited that your mum is coming!" I said to her as we practiced later that week for the play. Caity had been given a few lines as well. It was funny watching her rap the words jokingly. According to the play, I was supposed to be performing in a club. I was to temporarily wow the main characters and make the main actor develop a crush on me. Caity was to dress up as a young man, my pianist brother.

Many people turned up to audition for the roles, now that we were already in the play. We had learnt the songs and I was already making half the school turn up to watch the practice sessions every evening.

My parents allowed me to come a little late after practice, and I found it a great deal. I loved the fact that I could be pulling a crowd. For once, I understood why my big brother lived for the stage. It was an amazing experience. A good thing is that I wasn't required to practice everyday. It was quite tiring and it was affecting my sleep a little bit.

In between the practice and class sessions, I was doing a few covers with Caity. I did the cover of Amani's Missing my Baby and Wahu Kagwi's Sweet Love. She had created a Youtube channel for me, and her, and we uploaded any videos we made. We got a few views, but we knew that would change after the play. According to Caity, they were increasing due to the video the school had posted on their Youtube Channel of me performing at the Competition. Mrs. Smith was the one who did the posting and attached a link to our school's website.

The comments were nice. Some people said that I was going to be the next Taylor Swift, or their Kenyan Amy Winehouse. Others said that I was simply breathtaking. I got a few bad comments, especially from someone who said that I had rigged the competition. When Caitlyn and I read the comment, we looked at each other and said, "Tess."

* * *

My parents wanted me to keep up with my classes and assignments. It was a delicate balance, but I managed. I also had exams to read for too. The exhaustion was getting to me. It wasn't long before I got a really bad cold. Normally, I'd have the cold last up to two weeks, but this one was so bad, I had to see a doctor. I was told to stop whatever it was that I was doing, but not before he asked me for an autograph. He said, "one day soon, you will be famous, and I'd like to have an autograph for my little girl. She was at the Competition with her mum that day. The lady who gave you a hug as you stepped off the stage."

I whispered a 'thanks' as he congratulated me on my amazing performance. After giving me a prescription, I was taken home and wrapped up in my blankets and anything and everything warm. I was freezing. Caitlyn stopped by after school with a concoction that was supposed to make me better as soon as possible. It only made me sleepier.

It was taking too long for me to get better. As the day of the play drew closer, it seemed like the cold was not getting the hint. Everyone was freaking out, so was i. I wasn't even allowed to talk. I was made to drink every type of green tea that could heal colds. Mrs. Smith even called my parents twice to find out how I was doing. The teas Caitlyn kept giving me were from her aunt. It was so unfortunate that we hadn't even thought of recording the performance.

"You have to get better. Tony is distraught, he won't stop bugging me," Caitlyn said two days before the play. The guy was the main actor, very talented fellow. He had instantly taken a liking to me. He had dropped by to say hello as soon as he heard I was forced to have bed-rest. He had wanted to bring me flowers but my mum told him I was allergic to them.

_I am getting better,_ I wrote.

"You know, only two days and we have to win us some respect. We might even get into Hollywood through this. My mum will be there, working."

_Your mum is awesome. Is she coming before then? I would love to meet her. _

"She said she will be flying in tomorrow. Apparently, she will be here for a week before Hollywood calls. Hahaha!"

_You make it sound like Hollywood isn't a big deal. Is it?_

"Yes. Especially Hollywood Records."

_Hollywood Records? That sounds familiar. Is it coz its in Hollywood?_

Caitlyn laughed. "No dummy. Its because Disney owns it."

_Oh. . . I am so sleepy. Is this tea bhang?** Kama ni bhang, nitakushtaki. (if its bhang/weed i will tell on you)**  
_

"Ati bhang! **We ni fala saa zingine**. Its just to help you get better. My aunt has these herbs she grows that are medicinal. No bhang, I swear." **(you are so silly sometimes)**

_Okay, but I like the one that smells like lemon. At least I know I am not getting high._

"**We ni fala sana.** That's lemon grass. I love it too. Hibiscus is my favourite though."

"Sarah, say bye to Caity. Its time to leave," I heard Rehema call up the stairs.

"I wish I was the one who had this cold."

_Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it ALL. . . Muhahaha!_

"Sometimes, I think that this cold has affected your thinking" Caitlyn said, pointing to her head.

_I hope you get this cold and get high on green teas. That will be my happiest day ever! Go home Caity, you are not helping me. Much love, zzzzzzzzzzz._

Caitlyn took one look at what I had written and burst into laughter. I tried to laugh but I knew I wasn't supposed to.

"I miss your laugh, and I miss you in class. Get well soonest! Bye and sleep tight, you addict!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: i am really thankful for all the motivation i have gotten from you guys. i am still coming up with ideas for another one-shot, which might be Jella Jason + Ella =Jella. **

**i do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. or any songs, in case they are mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As I stood on stage and let my vocals do the talking, I saw the Principal smile at me happily. So far, my throat had not let me down and I was taking as much water as possible to ensure it stayed that way.

"Oh, my! I met you yesterday. I asked you out but you turned me down. Why can't I get even a look from you?" Tony said as he came up to me before my performance

"Because I don't go out with men who ask me out at work."

"Its just a date."

"Its my job. Shoo!" I made a sweeping motion and I turned to Caity and said, "are you ready to earn more tips today?"

"Lets rock this club, baby!" she said in the most gruff voice she could pull off. I was trying my best not to laugh.

"You are a star," Tony persisted.

"Fetch me my drink," I ordered Tony who got it for me. I took one look at it when he put it into my hand, looked in the general direction of the other patrons in the club, then said loudly, in a bored voice. "It has you all over it."

"What?"

"Take it away!"

"But its yours."

"Okay," I said then paused, for the words to sink in before I spoke them. "If you cannot take it, then I guess you can have it. Or better yet, wear it." I poured it on him, soaking him to the skin. I took a step closer, looked him over and said, "you wear it well."

Caitlyn called to me, "Why embarrass him that way? He is just a boy."

"Exactly. If he has his fingers all over my drink, then he ought to have my drink all over him. That's a fair bargain, right?" I said with a smirk, facing the audience, which laughed, then I proceeded to sing and exit the stage temporarily.

I made an appearance twice, singing when Tony met the girl of his dreams, and when they were getting married. I was allowed to take a swig of water if my throat felt parched, so long as I made it look natural. Eventually, the play ended and we all took a bow, to a rising ovation.

As we exited the stage, the Music teacher called the both of us and asked if we could do something with the Choir group as they entertained the guests. I said we would, and even asked if I could perform a song too. I got the go-ahead, though Caitlyn was a little unsure about my vocals

"I will be fine."

"If you say so."

We got on stage and the choir sang the school anthem first, then we did "Amazing Grace" which was a little easier than most songs I would have loved to sing. I then chose to sing Alicia Keys' No One. I loved the feeling of adrenaline I was getting from this performance. I could see Caitlyn's mum shaking her head with a smile on her face as she let the camera man take a break from recording the entire event. My parents also had their camcorder out. The Background vocals were doing an amazing job. In my head, I thanked Caitlyn for organizing this entire performance.

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can take away what I feel for you**

**Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

As I left the stage, I could see the visitors nodding their heads. I had gotten the students on their feet, and they had given me a rising ovation. I ran out and into Mrs. Smith's and Caitlyn's arms. I found myself screaming in happiness.

I was glad to have recovered. This was what I was living for, nothing less. As Mrs. Smith hugged me, I could see her unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"How could I ever thank you, Sarah?"

"some tea would be awesome right now."

Caitlyn opened her mouth, but I poked her. There is no way anyone was going to make me sad today. Or take away my hibiscus tea. Not even Caitlyn.

* * *

When I got home, I was surprised. First, my brother had arrived. The second surprise was from my sister. She had come home too. I was so excited, I wrestled them both to the ground. They were too tired to push me off them, and my mum had to pull me off instead.

The next week was exam period. I was due to hand in my assignments on Monday. My finals were set to start on Wednesday and end on the next Monday. Caitlyn and I spent time revising, sometimes spending nights at each others' homes. During that short time, we forgot about promoting me on YouTube. We were too busy to check the videos the school and Mrs. Geller had posted on their accounts.

on Wednesday, we sat for our first exams. English and Mathematics. I had spent the night at Caitlyn's because she was good at Mathematics. When we left school, we came straight home to study for the Kiswahili papers. I was a little better than Caitlyn at Kiswahili, so I helped her. She was pleased with the improvement.

When the exam period was over, we had a free day before we closed school. That day began with clearing out your lockers because it was the end of the year. We then had to clean up the classes and the school. After that, we all went to the outdoor basketball court and cheered our teams. Some of the games we played would hold a competition. This year, lawn tennis, baseball, hockey and rugby would be playing. The football team were absent, but that didn't stop the soccer fans from running around with the slightly deflated old balls. It was funny.

In the afternoon, the basketball teams gathered. For some reason, both the teachers' and the students' teams had the hottest guys. This was a game everyone looked forward to. As I walked to the court, I saw Tony wave at me. He was on the basketball team. I smiled at him and one of his team mates, who was the Captain went over to him with a ball. I saw them exchange a few words, before he gazed at me again. I knew who he was, Matthew Smith. He was essentially Caitlyn's cousin, but even she admitted he was a jerk. I knew he was looking at me only because I was wearing my games shorts and wrap skirt. He always looked when I was in Games clothes. Pervert!

He was in third form, but sat in my Physics class sometimes. He needed to catch up on his form two work because he had spent an entire term outside the country when he was sent to Basketball Camp. He had managed to work through the initial embarrassment but he was now too comfortable. He picked on me sometimes, and Caitlyn's sharp tongue always managed to save me.

"Sarah, there you are. How are you doing? I thought you had gone to the tennis court."

"I was done with the games there. I actually won my first game today." I had been awful at the game because I rarely went for practice. But today, I had proved to my team that I wasn't entirely hopeless. Or so they had said.

As I spoke, I noticed that Caitlyn was looking at the players who had just taken a break. The players were repositioning themselves. I looked ahead too. At that moment, my eyes met Matthew's and held for a second or two.

"Wait, did Matt just check you out?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"he just did. Again."

I sighed then told Caitlyn about how he always checked me out when I was in Games clad. She shook her head. "Tut, tut. He is a PERV!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"I wish he could look at me like that," a girl next to me said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before pushing my glasses back on my nose.

"Take them off," Caitlyn said.

"But I won't be able to see without them."

"Just do it."

"Fine." I took them off. "Happy?"

"Very." Just then, the ball bounced in my direction and hit me, making me drop my glasses accidentally. The ball was painful, but that pain eased when someone picked my glasses up for me and handed them to me.

"thanks," I said, as I put them back on. My eyes looked up at Matthew's toffee-colored ones. He gave me a half smile.

"Nerd."

"Jock"

"Get over here Matt," Tony called. I looked over at him. He was smiling at the new occurrence. I looked at Caitlyn as she waved at her new best friend. Then she turned and said, "What was that?"

"I have no idea." I really didn't. this was weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: if you have any suggestions to make, please post a review. press the tiny button with the baloon. **

**Caity: I don't know how to make this new fame thing work**

**Sarah: Neither do I. **

**Matt: Well, you came to the right person. i am the hottest guy in school, and i play Varsity Games in the USA.**

**Caity: yeah whatever, shut it!**

**Me: Okay, this threesome is weird. i don't own anything except the story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As the day came to an end, Caitlyn's aunt, Mrs. Smith called a closing assembly. After giving the usual announcements, assignments, and commendations, she ended the academic year with the usual prayer and asked to meet Caitlyn and I at her office immediately after parade.

By now, I was used to the random calls to meet her in her office. Today, she was in a good mood. Lucky me.

"So, how have you guys been since your performance at the play?" she asked, handing us each a cup of tea. It was normal black tea with some milk. I loved its smell. Kenyan tea.

Mrs. Smith laughed at me as Caitlyn answered, "we have been fine, just reading really hard for the exams and playing really hard today to get rid of the stress."

"You people did an amazing job. And due to that, I have some news to pass across to you two."

Caitlyn and I looked at each other, then at her.

"Your video has attracted a lot of attention."

"Which one?" Caitlyn asked.

"The one shot on the Play's Day."

"what kind of attention?" I ventured to ask. I didn't want any trouble, at all.

"Good attention. From overseas."

"Overseas?" Caitlyn and I asked, in a lot of shock. This was weird.

"Apparently, there are a number of record labels from USA and Britain that want to sign the both of you. There is even one from South Africa. They have gotten a hold of my number and have been calling me incessantly to get you. They say that the two of you are really good, and that its such a waste of your talent that you guys aren't signed to any Kenyan label."

Caitlyn and I were shocked. It took a while for the shock to register. Wow. Wow. Wow.

"So, what have you done so far?"

"Nothing, Caitlyn. I don't have the ability to decide. But if I did, I would choose one that ahs people your age and is based in America. Your parents are there, and I believe that you can easily make the transition if you have to."

"So, they are still calling?" I asked slowly.

As if on cue, her landline started to ring. Then her cell phone followed. Caitlyn and I exchanged looks as she answered them both. After a few minutes, she hung up. That was pretty impressive. No one could talk on two phones at the same time.

"Multi-tasking at its best," she said, smiling. "I have a list of all the Record Labels interested in you guys, and I printed out some of their emails. They are here, and they all have amazing offers. You guys can go over them and then when you have decided, you can give me a call, Caitlyn you should do that because you have my number, and we can organize a video chat with the in-charge. Meanwhile, go check your YouTube channel. I think its blowing up now with comments."

Caitlyn and I looked through the list. We saw the name we had both been wishing for. We looked up at the same time, then at each other. We already knew who we wanted. We didn't even have to read the emails.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews.  
**

**Sarah: okay, i love singing, but i don't know how to use YouTube**

**Caity: i know. wanna watch me do it?  
**

**Sarah: sure thing! **

**Matt: Sarah, can we have a minute? i wanna talk**

**Sarah: about?**

**Matt: not here.**

**Caity: Sarah, are you even listening?**

**Me: well, Matt is hitting on Sarah**

**Caity: Ugh! he is such a jerk.**

**Matt: i know, and that's why the ladies love me**

**Me: okay, no jerks allowed here.**

**Sarah: come on girls! i like him too**

**All: Aww!**

**Caity: Matt, you better not screw this up. (pointing to me) she doesn't own Camp Rock. but i own Matt's ass!**

**Matt: Caity. . .**

**Me: oh oh!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As we stared at Mrs. Smith, we both felt the excitement begin to intensify. She was trying to get through to one of the managers. Eventually, she was connected to the CEO. He was in a meeting with some artistes. He however turned on the webcam.

"Hello Mrs. Smith. Looking beautiful as always. I heard that you have some news for me."

"Yes, great news, actually. You sent a request to two of my students who you are interested in signing to your label."

"Yes, I remember. They are greatly talented. It would be an honor to meet them."

"Well, the honor is granted. They are here, personally. They would like to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Girls . . . say hello."

"Hello Sir," Caitlyn and I chorused smiling happily.

"Hello Caitlyn and Sarah. How are you doing? It's an honor to finally meet you."

"We are fine." Caitlyn went on after that, "We apologize for taking time to think on your offer."

"It's okay," he said. "You can call me Bradshaw."

"Mr. Bradshaw, my friend and I understand that it's your first time signing someone from Africa."

"And I intend to sign many more if I can," Mr. Bradshaw replied. I smiled. "We saw your YouTube videos and we were clearly impressed. I am surprised you aren't even signed to a label."

"Here we are underage, it's a little complicated." I spoke up for the first time.

"Okay, which of you are Sarah, and Caitlyn?"

"She is Caitlyn. I am Sarah."

"So, have you chosen which label you want to get signed to?"

"Yours."

"That is a good choice. I am sure you are aware of the fact that we sign mostly young people, roughly your age. You have made a wise option. We will send someone as soon as possible. No, in fact, I will personally come there and start the process of bringing the two of you to here, along with your families."

"That would be lovely," Caitlyn and I said together as if we had rehearsed the reply.

"So, let me get my agent on the phone. Expect me next week. On Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is. We will be waiting," Mrs. Smith said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "I will pick you up from EIA myself. You make the necessary arrangements, and you can call me to finalize the details as soon as possible. Are you bringing an entourage?"

Mr. Bradshaw laughed gently before he went ahead to finalize the details, then he said goodbye and then with a ping, he was gone. Caitlyn and I looked at each other when it was over. We had just made the first step into our dream.

* * *

A week ago, when Mrs. Smith told my best friend and I that we had to choose the Record label we wanted to get signed to, we had instantly decided on Hollywood Records. There was nothing much to think about, but we went through the emails again.

When I told my family about this, they were very happy about it. They were amazed that I had gotten those many offers.

When Caitlyn and I went online to check our YouTube, we were surprised at the views. They had increased and had reached a million. A million? How was that even possible? Apparently, word had gotten out about two "little girls in Africa who were stirring the USA with their raw talent." A number of young celebrities had something to say about us, even the Connect 3 guys. Yes, the C3 had said that they hoped we could be signed to their label.

As the views grew, so did the stories. Caitlyn's mum had said that her YouTube was blowing with questions about us. She had received numerous phone calls and had agreed to be our manager if we came to the States. This news was amazing.

When we accepted Hollywood's two year contract to sign us to them, the news somehow leaked. Meanwhile, our own press was not even aware till when the CEO of Hollywood Records was about to leave the country. We were due to leave Kenya in January, once I got my work permit and my passport, visa and all the paperwork necessary for the transition. My family was also coming to the States for a while before I settled in. My mother was not sure if she wanted to quit her job, and dad was still not sure if they could leave the family business and his practice like that. So they agreed to take a three month leave for my sake.

As we waited for the paper work to be completed, Caitlyn and I left for Mombasa for the fully paid trip we had gotten from the competition. However, soon enough the two-week getaway was over and we came back with our parents. Caitlyn's parents jetted in a week to Christmas, and once again, we spent Christmas together.

* * *

Caitlyn and I had gone swimming at Sirikwa Hotel and as we had fun, we talked about random stuff till when Caitlyn decided to broach the story about Matt, her cousin.

"So, Matt likes you, huh?"

"What makes you think so? He only looks at me when he sees me at P.E or Games."

"He has reason. You hide the curves under piles of clothes."

"Ha-ha, I am just fat, not curvy. And he is a pervert."

"Why would you say you are fat? You have a full African woman's figure which is completely enviable."

"Ha-ha, I never get fitting jeans. The derriere is always too tiny."

Caitlyn laughed at my story. It was true. I had a problem fitting into trousers. Shorts and skirts were the easiest things to wear. Sometimes, wearing dresses was awful, because my bust seemed to be intent on spilling out.

"Soon, you will be wearing custom made jeans which are high waist. They will fit perfectly."

"So looking forward to that," I sighed. I thought about Matt and shook my head, trying to clear it. This was funny, he was funny. We had run into each other at Caity's but he hadn't said much. I had clearly given up. So I didn't understand how Caity could see the liking, coz I couldn't.

"Loosen up!" Caity said, dragging me into the pool. "Hollywood won't be this much fun."

"I thought 90210 showed the happy L.A. story."

"Well, news flash, they are acting. My mum told me what the label has already planned. But I will tell if you loosen up and enjoy the water."

"Fine," I said, getting into the water and joining the fun.

* * *

As New Year dawned upon us, we received a video call from the most unlikely people. Caitlyn was checking our YouTube and uploading new stuff when she got a video call request from a KeJoNiBo character. She pointed it out and I laughed, saying it was just some random Nigerian or something. Of late, we had been getting video chat invites from people we didn't know. Some of them were paparazzi. Good thing Mr. Bradshaw and Mrs. Smith had warned us before.

Caitlyn accidentally clicked on it and came face to face with a guy hanging out with his brothers. I was too busy making funny irritating noises of songs and beat boxing as I tried to read a novel.

"Umm, Sarah, you might want to stop that and get here." Caitlyn said as she stared at the computer.

**"Hakuuuuuuuna. Siwezi kuja juu yaaaaaaaaako." (No, I can't come just for your sake)**

"Hi Caitlyn. How's the holiday?"

"Hi Nate. It's pretty okay. Are those your brothers?"

"Caitlyn, stop talking to strangers. Strangers are strange," I said as I woke up from her bed and plugged in her earphones into her IPod. I then proceeded to press play and You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson floated through into my ears. Then I started to dance around, in complete oblivion. I loved this song, and it gave me goose bumps. As I lip-synched her, I turned and saw that Caitlyn had moved a little to the side and was watching me dance, and so were the people at the other end of the screen. I raced to her dressing table, grabbed my glasses and shoved them up my nose.

It was then that I saw who the people at the screen were. Connect 3. They had seen and heard me singing along to the song. The next song playing was' Hello Beautiful', which was theirs. As I pulled out the earphones, Shane said, "hello beautiful."

I looked from him and his brothers, to Caitlyn. Oh no. Busted.

"What were you listening to?" Jason asked.

"Shane's pick-up line."

"Ouch!" the three guys and Caitlyn burst into laughter. I, however, wasn't amused.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about this chapter?**

**Sorry i didn't update sooner. i have been exhausted, partly due to fasting, and also because i have been having some time off reading fanfics in Wattpad. weird but i have found some hard-to-put-down stories that are still in progress. i was busy getting a little new stuff to add in the sequel. Spoiler alert-it has One Direction in it! Yipee!**

**that's as far as i am willing to let out.**

**also, i started working on a Luke Williams story. i don't know if anyone has written about him, but i am willing to try. will post the first chapters soon**.

**Don't forget to leave a review. any ideas are welcome. i have already written this story but i don't mind editing it to include a few more ideas where necessary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, i saw an anonymous review the other day on my Naitlyn one-shot and i wished i'd thank the person who posted it. i would also like to thank Going Places and Angelina for their reviews. Keep them coming. i will try to work on my grammar but where i come from (Kenya) we have our own 'lahaja' or 'type of English' so, bear with some of the arrangement of words in the sentences.**

**Caity: so, you are getting famous. you ready?**

**Sarah: as ready as i ever will be.**

**Caity: not nervous?**

**Sarah: i am always nervous. and its worse now that i am meeting the Jonas Brothers!**

**Caity: you are just having a web cam chat.**

**Sarah: still is the same. oh my, what if they don't like me?**

**Caity: don't be silly! they will LOVE you!**

**Shane: hello beautiful Sarah (flips hair)**

**Sarah: OMJ! (passes out)**

**Me: Someone get a doctor.**

**Shane: you know, i am good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
**

**Me: seriously? you'll give her her first kiss in this situation?**

**Caity: Get out! No jerks allowed! (Kicks Joe out)**

**Nate: hey Caity**

**Caity: hey Nate! **

**Me: OMJ! (passes out)**

**Jason: (pointing at me) she does not own Camp Rock. or Us!**

**Me: oh right, i do!**

**Shane: you don't!**

**Me: okay, i am gonna kick you Joe!**

**Shane: aren't you supposed to have passed out or something?**

**Me: (chasing after Joe) aren't you supposed to be somewhere else or something?**

**Jason and Nate: Guys, really?**

**Sarah: (waking up) what happened?**

**Caity: hush, you're okay.**

**Matt: (rolling his eyes) yeah whatever! (gets hit by dictionary and passes out)**

**Nate: finally, some nice peace and quiet. Jason, shut your mouth, no questions! let Ynabeesa's fans read the story of us.  
**

**Jason: i just wanted to say that there is a bug on your hair Nick. **

**Nate: Shane, get it off! i know you put it on me!**

**Me: shh, take your drama elsewhere!**

* * *

**This My Story**

Chapter 8

"So, why did you name yourselves as KeJoNiBo? It sounds Nigerian."

"It's our middle names."

"Pfft! You guys couldn't think of any other name like Danny or something?"

"I told you Shane," Nate said, pointing at his elder brother.

"It was a lame name," Jason agreed.

"Still is," Caitlyn said, making us laugh.

We chatted about a few things, and they told us that they were looking forward to working with us. I smiled for a little while as we talked. Soon, however, we had to go. Apparently, we had to go meet Mrs. Smith downstairs. So we said our goodbyes and left.

Caitlyn and I recounted the pick-up line Shane had used on me. I told her it wasn't a pick-up line, but she refused. She insisted that it had to be. Ha-ha Caity, then we will have to wait till we get to L.A to find out if it's true or not.

* * *

We finally got all the papers we needed on 3rd January. We were all excited and I could tell that this was going to be a lot of fun. Caitlyn and I had already written a number of songs and we had recorded me singing them. Our demos were ready.

We were to leave in a week. As we packed, we tried to keep calm. I wasn't so sure if I was going to carry all my clothes, so I packed a number of dresses, skirts and shorts with some tops and t-shirts. There were some sweaters and coats too that I added to my luggage. My song book was packed into my carry-on.

Just a few days before we left, we headed to the mall to get a few things. While there, we met a few fans who wanted autographs. Caitlyn signed a number as well, and we took photos too. It was weird. Everything felt like a dream. And I was afraid of waking up and finding out it wasn't real.

On the day we were to leave, we hired a car and all drove to the airport. Mitchie and Eddie were bouncing at the back of the van. As we unloaded at EIA, i looked around. We had a flight to Nairobi, from where we would sleep at a hotel, then wake up before 4am so that we could be in the plane by $am. Meaning we had to leave the hotel at around 1am.

I was hoping to see Matt, but I didn't. I felt a little disappointed. As we headed into customs, I felt a little sad to be leaving Eldoret. The only relief I had was that I could come back and visit whenever it was possible. I knew that I hadn't had many friends but leaving the town I had grown up in was very hard. And Matt. . . .

"He is at Nairobi with my aunt." Caity interrupted. How did she know . . . ?

"Are you a mind reader or something?"

"No, Yes, whatever! He is escorting his mum to the States with us. I bet you guys will have A LOT to talk about, including baby names. . ."

I shook my head at her. With Caity, you never knew, at all.

Contrary to the thought that Caitlyn aired, Matt and I didn't talk that much. He plugged his earphones in and totally ignored me during the flight. I switched seats with Caity and slid down next to my brother.

"Hey baby sis, you look sad."

"I am a little sad to be leaving."

"But you are getting a chance many people would only dream of."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I still think it's a dream. I am scared to wake up and find myself sleeping on my bed, back home."

"Well, it isn't. See, Mitchie is talking to Mrs. Smith like they are old friends."

"Ha-ha, old friends indeed."

The plane had a stop-over at London. We got a chance to relax after we spent some time at the Hilton to rest. We showered and changed into more presentable clothes after having naps. We had to get a direct flight from Heathrow to JFK, then a connecting one to LAX which wasn't available till the next day. We flew out at approximately 10am and arrived at LAX late. We were all tired. All the way to LAX I slept. I was seated next to Matt again. When we landed, he shook me awake, smiling, despite the fact that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder, as I found out later. Caity couldn't stop teasing me about it, and Matt blushed a little before he said that he was a chic magnet.

A limo and a black SUV drove us to our hotel. I was still half asleep, and everyone else found it funny, because I had been really excited at London. I had refused to sleep but once we got into the plane, I had been completely burned out. This meant one thing-the whole time I was so crappy from the flight, I could get things done for me without saying much. I was even carried into my hotel room.

Once I got into bed, I didn't bother to change. I curled up into a ball and forgot the world for close to ten hours.

* * *

"Wake up Sarah!" wake up!" someone said, drawing open the curtains. I shielded my eyes and looked up angrily at whoever it was, then I grabbed for the desk next to the bed for my glasses, Harry Potter style.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily.

"Your nightmare."

The sun was up. It looked really bright outside. I woke up and saw Caitlyn sunning herself next to the window.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Who did you think it was? Matt?"

"Come on Caity, I am too tired to do this now."

"Step into the shower and get refreshed. You could do with a shower."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Where's my mum?"

"Next door."

I got into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was nice and warm. I combed my hair before I washed it with some nice looking shampoo. My groggy mood and sleepiness lessened and I felt happier about it. This was going to be a good day. A great day. I hadn't any clues as to when we would go to the label, but I did know that I didn't want to sit indoors the entire day.

After the shower, I dressed up in a long navy blue dress, pairing it with a cute coat and a pair of sandals. I put on a pair of silver studs and added a little charm bracelet that my brother had got me for my birthday. I never went anywhere without it.

I went and knocked next door and found Mrs. Smith getting my parents out of their room. She smiled at me and said, "You look nice.''

"Thanks. Do we have anything planned for today?"

"Mr. Bradshaw sent someone to meet us downstairs. We have breakfast together."

"Where is Caitlyn?"

"She went to their house to make a few arrangements. She is on her way back here as we speak."

Everyone else? Just as I finished thinking, my brother, my sister and Matt walked up to us. I could see them all smiling mischievously.

"Morning sleeping beauty," my brother called to me. I smiled at him.

"Hi beast."

"Ouch!" my sister exclaimed as the two boys burst out laughing. It was amusing, really. Mrs. Smith exited my parents' room just as they walked out.

"Morning Mitchie, Sarah, Eddie, Matt," my mum called. My dad smiled as we all chorused the answer like a well practiced choir.

We took the lift down to the restaurant and we headed to a table that had already been booked. Nice. The agent from the label had been sent to brief us and he had come with the lawyer to finalize a few things. We were just getting started on eating when Caity showed up with her mother and David. As he introduced himself, he told us he was going to manage us, and would be coming with us on tour.

"On tour?" I asked a little loudly. I didn't understand. No one had told me about this.

"Yes, on tour. The boys want you to be their opening act."

"The boys . . .?"

"Connect 3?"

"How can I even go on tour? We never talked about this."

"Okay, how about I send the boys over here, so that you guys can talk about this? I have to leave right now to set up a meeting with their manager to discuss a few things."

"Thank you for coming," Caity's mum said as they both bid us adieu and left. The lawyer and agent wanted to leave but I stopped them.

"You knew this?"

"Yes, but we thought that you had already been briefed."

They left, and I found myself staring at my plate, a little pissed off. "On tour?"

"You will be just fine," my mum said.

"I thought I was supposed to go to school."

Everyone stared at me, and then they all burst out laughing. It wasn't amusing to me, but I kept quiet. Clearly, my reaction wasn't getting any sympathy.

* * *

**So, what do you think? what was your favourite part of this chapter? mine was writing the AN up there and how Sarah went to bed.**

**please leave a review? (doing puppy face right now)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Going Places for your review. :-) i am completely excited about posting the whole story here. it takes all my self control to not post the entire prequel. so, i guess i am going to #StayStrongYnabeesa trend over here. *giggling***

**Me: Shane, get your ass here right now!**

**Nate: oh-oh, he is so getting punished for that.**

**Jason: for what?**

**Caity: for upsetting her**

**Shane: at your service, ma'am**

**Me: bend over.**

**Shane: No way.**

**Me: don't piss me off! do it.**

**Shane: ha-ha i would love to see you try!**

**Matt: dude, you either do what she says, (Holding up a dictionary) or you run before she knocks you out.**

**Jason: i say, run! (he takes off)**

**Me: You better run! both of yah! (takes of after Jason)**

**Shane: see how they chase after each other? (sits down) fools.**

**Nate: aren't in you in trouble or something?**

**Caity: or something? (rolls eyes) Shane is always in trouble.**

**(in the distance Jason yells for help.)**

**Caity, Nate and Shane: (together) Ynabeesa does not own Camp Rock, or Jason  
**

**Shane: or Shane  
**

**Caity: or Caitlyn**

**Nate: or me and Sarah**

**Caity: oh, i think she owns Sarah**

**Shane: wait, guys, have you noticed Sarah and Ynabeesa look too alike? What if they are one and the same?**

**Sarah: (turning in bed) hmm, i want chocolates.**

**Caity: shh, lets go. (they leave quietly.)**

**Jason: (in the distance) help! HELP! OUCH! (gets hit on the head by dictionary and passes out.)**

**Me: now you guys will know that you don't just surprise anyone with news as amazing as Sarah and Caity going on tour with you guys. Whoopsie, did i just say that loudly? (kneels next to Jason and kisses his forehead) Now i own you for this chapter, haha!**

**Hope that wasn't too long. Read on everybody!**

**This My Story**

* * *

Chapter 9

The guys were looking expectantly at me as they talked. This was all too much for me. It was just Eddie, Mitchie, Matt, Caity and I with the guys. We had spent some time, just chilling with them, before the hard part of the story came. Explaining their story to me

"I feel ambushed. Waylaid. Why didn't you tell us that we would be touring before we came?"

"We are so sorry. It was a recent decision. We want to spend more time with you guys. We can even do a number of songs when we come back."

I sighed. I saw Eddie tensing a little bit as I shook my head. Everyone was watching me keenly. Whatever I said would determine how this would turn out. The entire room held its breath.

"Why would you even want to spend time with us? You don't even know us." I stated plainly.

"You need us to help steer you through this big transition. As you guys said, you have never been signed onto any label and the whole fame thing is new." Jason spoke up. I thought about it. It was true.

"Besides, we don't have an opening act. We have used the same old. Opening acts need to be unpredictable, new and fresh. You guys are that. We are glad you took us up on the offer." Nate could be so persuasive. I felt a little better already. Who knows, this might actually work out for the best.

"Fine, you guys have a point. We need all the help we can get. I just hope people won't think that we are using your fame to be famous."

"You aren't using our fame to be famous," Shane said. "Besides, we got new fans every day. We don't mind sharing some with you guys." Nate looked at Shane and shook his head before smacking the back of his head.

Eddie was the next one to speak. "So you guys go on tour from this weekend, right? My baby sister hasn't even seen the city."

"Yes, we are sorry for that. We start from L.A before we leave the state." Nate explained to him. "You can come with us. Before she leaves, we can all hang out and see the city. When would you like to do this? It has to be before Tuesday. We start going for rehearsals then, and you guys have to go to the studio. I think our uncle told you that."

"Oh, I am. It's just that I have to be in school next week. Mitchie on the other hand, still has a full month over here. Her mates went on strike. So there has been an evacuation order issued by the Senate. You can be sure she will come with you guys. Right Mitchie?"

Mitchie wasn't paying attention to any of us. She was staring at Kevin's hair. Jason was staring at her in amusement. He had never been stared at that way. Or at least his hair hadn't ever got that much attention before. I knew how curious she was. She carried tiny bags and a tiny pair of scissors that she used to pluck and or cut her samples.

"Okay, why are you staring at Jason's hair?" Shane asked, feeling neglected.

"It looks too soft. Like a baby's"

"Aww, Jason's got baby hair. So do I! My hair is softer than his. Here, touch it!"

"Oh no Shane. Get out before it's too late. . ." I tried to warn him but I was too late. My sister had already snipped at a number of locks.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Shane raised his voice at my sister who had her fingers on Jason's head.

"Shane, my sister does Medicine. She is very curious."

"Clearly. Why hasn't she snipped Jason's hair?"

"Because you were being a pain in my neck."

At that, we all burst out laughing. And for once, I was not left outside, looking in. As I watched them, I felt a little sure of my choice to come to L.A. and this made my heart that had been racing and beating too fast slow down. I couldn't wait to have my moment.

"Let's go have a tour. This city won't know what hit them." I smiled at my sister who was still looking at Jason's hair. "Okay, Mitchie, please leave Jason's hair alone."

"I can't help it. It's too soft. Come feel it."

Shane stood up when I stood up. "You can feel mine first Sarah. It's softer than Jason's. Believe me."

I laughed and decided to humor him. As my hands made contact with his hair, I felt the smooth, silky strands against my fingers. From the corner of my eye, I could see Caity giving me the questioning look. I winked at her and she burst into laughter as I wiggled my eyebrows. Matt made a funny noise that made everyone turn to him.

"Attention seeker," I called to him. "You and Joseph over here are one of a kind."

Nick and Caity exchanged looks and started to laugh. Eddie also joined in. he had finally understood the joke. I smiled down at Shane's head and tried to sniff it.

"Hey, no one is allowed to sniff my hair!"

"Not even me?"

"Hmm, okay then." He said and grabbed me around the waist and held me there. I almost had a heart attack. No one had held me around the waist. I felt weird and I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Relax," Shane said, holding on tightly. I found myself blushing even harder as everyone watched me struggle as I giggled. They didn't understand, only Caity did. Shane had on a puzzled look, i guess he was wondering about my weird behavior.

"Let her go Shane. She is uncomfortable," Caity said.

"Please Shane, Please let me go," I said. "I won't sniff your hair, ever again."

He looked up at me and saw how uncomfortable I was, so he let loose. His brothers looked at me as I distanced myself from their cheeky brother. It was awkward for a moment, till Matt asked out loud if we were going anywhere.

"I think we are going for our trip to the town. It starts with visiting the restaurant or any place where we can get hotdogs." Jason said as he took my sister's hands from his head and looked at them. She smiled at him, before he kissed them and said, "I liked the massage. Can I get that every day?"

"You are so cheesy," Nate said as he got up. "Let's go people. Any questions before we leave?"

I put up my hand. He pointed at me. "Yes Africa?"

"What's a hot dog America?"

For a second or two, the whole room was silent, before everyone burst out laughing. Nate looked at everyone then said, "It's a snack that is made up of a long sausage in a bun."

"Thank you Nate," Matthew said as he looked at me. I could see the 'you are weird' look in his eyes. Like he had realized something that he hadn't known about me. I shrugged my shoulders as I turned to look at Caitlyn as she took my hand and led me out of the room.

* * *

We were going out to L.A. and we were hanging out with CONNECT 3! How awesome was that? All my dreams were coming true. I cheered in my heart as I saw Mitchie and Jason walk out together, giggling at something he had said. The day was going to get so much better. And I was so excited about it.

"You guys are driving on the wrong lane again." We were in the boys black limo cruising through one of the smooth LA roads. In my mind, their song L.A was blaring.

"No, we aren't." Matt said.

"You sure?"

"Yup. We keep on the left in Kenya, but in America, we keep to the right."

"You guys don't keep to the right?" Nate spoke. Apparently he had heard our whispered conversation. I had to give it to him. He was very keen. Too keen for some of us. Caity was seated between him and his brother who was having himself a ball talking to Mitchie. Eddie was at the front with the driver, chatting about cars and engines. The rest of us had sat at the back. Jason was seated next to Mitchie, and they were listening to music from the same iPod (aww, Jitchie moment!). They were in their own world. Shane was seated all alone at the other corner. The next part of the seat was occupied by Caitlyn and Nate who had been talking about producing beats till the time Matt spoke. Next was me and Matt. They had had to change the vehicle when we decided to go into town with us.

"We are the left."

"Just like Britain." Nate said. "You guys still follow the rules the Brits set to run their colony."

"Yes, we even talk like them."

"No you don't," Shane said, looking straight at me. "You guys have a different accent. You don't drawl or rush."

"I meant that we pronounce and write some words in the British system. Like we never say 'wanna' or 'gonna'. We say 'want to' and 'got to'. It's you guys who corrupted the Queen's language."

"No, we didn't." Jason spoke up. "We just came up with our own way of speaking."

"True, it's called Lahaja."

"Laha what?" the three brothers exclaimed.

"La-ha-ja. Lahaja. It's a Kiswahili word. Means that one language can have many different and diverse ways of speaking. Like English. We have Canadian, American, British, and Australian. The words are the same; or rather the language's basic structure is the same. However, there are a few deviations in the way certain words are said. Like the 'wanna' and 'gonna' are found in American English, but are new in British English."

"So, you speak Kiswahili too?"

"Yup, semi fluent. We study it too in school." I said to Nate.

"Wow, I have always wanted to learn that language."

"Well, you have enough people to teach you. Eddie here used to be the best at it. Mitchie used to do and write articles in the same language. Matthew is also pretty good at it."

I saw Shane snort. Oh-oh. Something was gonna happen. I looked at Matt who had chosen to ignore him and had taken my hand in his. That was really awkward and I looked at him in shock, because he had been ignoring me, and he acted like I was irritating him. Shane looked at us and rolled his eyes. I pulled my hand away.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, looking at Matt. He shrugged. I got into a bad mood. He was getting on my nerves. At our next stop, I got off and stayed the hell away from him. No way was I getting into a bad mood on my first day at the city.

* * *

Later in the day, we went to a bowling alley at Beverly Hills. The boys didn't want to run into the paparazzi and I was happy about that. Nick told us that they could be vicious and scary. They could drive you a little crazy.

We decided to pair into teams. First, it was boys versus girls. When they didn't win, we decided to play against each other in couples. The first was Eddie versus Jason. They both won. Next came Caitlyn versus Mitchie. Caitlyn almost won, but her ball didn't knock even half of the pins.

Nate and I came next. It was tough, but he won by a pin. Caitlyn cheered for me, and then she cheered for him.

**"Kigeugeu." (traitor)**

"Ouch!" Mitchie said. None of the guys heard us. They were too busy watching Shane versus Matt. Two pretty boys.

"You know, they both like you," Caity said as she led me to a seat away from the guys. Mitchie was too busy talking to Jason who was distracted.

"Your cousin drives me crazy. He really does. Today, he took my hand just to make Joe feel bad."

"Really? Is that why you walked out of the vehicle in a huff? I saw Shane checking you out later on."

"There is nothing hot about me. Believe you me."

"You don't know anything, so just shut up. And that incident with Shane's hair, he was being weird. But sweet. I think he has fallen for you, like really bad."

I looked in his direction as Caitlyn said so. "You think so?"

"Yes. And I think you like him too." At that moment Shane looked over at us and smiled. I smiled back, then I saw Matt walk up to him and hand him the ball, while looking at me too. Shane looked back at his brothers and they smiled secretly at each other.

"Look at that! Two jerks want you!" Caity giggled.

"No, they don't."

Shane tossed the ball back at Matt who caught it, and they both looked my way discreetly. Were they competing for my attention? Or was i dreaming?

"I have an idea." Nate said as he came over to our table and sat next to me. "Let's go to a Karaoke place around here. They have a very strict anti-paparazzi policy."

"Can we grab something to eat?" I asked. "Those hot dogs were delicious."

* * *

**WOW! I mentioned Lahaja in the previous author's note-Chapter 8. it is something we were taught in our Kiswahili Classes during a Kiswahili subtopic called 'Historia Ya Kiswahili' which when roughly translated means History of Kiswahili. it explains alot about the structure of Kiswahili words, separating the origin of the words into different classes-those from the Portuguese language, those from English, those from the Bantu language and those from Arabic language. it also explains that Kiswahili has different ways of speaking. i can't really explain it that well, it is easier to explain in Kiswahili. basically, the same way English can be American, Canadian, British or Australian, Kiswahili can be divided into different types, for example into the Coasterian (Pwani) one and the Territorial (Bara) one.**

**oops, sorry. i can't stop when i start gushing! forgive me, where are my manners?**

**i know you wonder why i am posting so many chapters in one day, but its coz school starts next month and my course is so taxing. thank God i am now a third year! *dancing around* i am so happy!**

**So, don't forget to tell me your favourite part in the chapter. mine was when Joe was holding onto Sarah.** **:-)**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason: (waking up) what happened?**

**Me: you blacked out for a chapter. **

**Sarah: i think you are insane sometimes**

**Me: (gone for anger management classes)**

**Caity: i guess its obvious that Matt likes you**

**Sarah: ha-ha he is a jerk.**

**Matt: (at a crowd of girls) wazzup honiez?**

**Shane: Sarah, give me a chance**

**Sarah: (blushing) i wish i could . . . **

**All: Aww!**

**Me: i do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was now our second week at LA and we were at studio recording the songs we had written and had done as demos. The guys would drop by when they had a break. Apparently the venue of the rehearsal was a five minute walk. We would go visit them initially, but after we finished the studio work, we had to go rehearse too.

Caity had been offered a part-time job at the label. She had done an awesome job mixing the first song we had written together. It was the first song I would perform at the venue of the show. Eddie had already finished packing his stuff from LA and would be leaving after the first concert. My parents were going to be in LA and on the road with us for the next one month or so.

Today we had to go to the malls and buy some clothes that we would wear to our performances. They were trendy wear, and the boys came with us. We entered one of the stores and started combing through the clothes only for their fans to come and attack them. The guys then escaped only to realize there were paparazzi outside. We all had to make a wild dash for the limo.

Due to that incident, we had to get someone to pick out our costumes. Caitlyn's mum went and got us the clothes, which we organized and added to the luggage we would take to the tour bus. Later that week, I was taken shopping with my parents to one of the malls. I picked a few dresses and even got a pair of jeans that fit. They were House of Dereon. I couldn't wait to try them on. On our way back to Mrs. Geller's house, the radio was turned on. Ryan Seacrest was interviewing the guys on the show. We had already missed part of the interview but we decided to listen.

"So," Ryan said, "I heard that you got an opening act. Who is she?"

"What makes you think it's a she?" Shane asked. I could hear his brothers laughing in the background.

"Do you ever have male opening acts?" Ryan retorted.

"Come to think about it, we never do." Jason said out loud.

"So you do have a female opening act?" Ryan pressed.

"Well, we do. She is very new in the industry. Just signed into our label recently."

"Does her name happen to start with the letter S?"

"Ryan, we are not telling. So far, all you guys need to know is that she is new, and she is very talented. We are pretty sure she will do an awesome job opening for us."

"So, Nate, you have divulged the news that she is fairly new, and that she is talented. What else can you tell us about her?"

"Well, she is a Kenyan native. And she is turning seventeen in March."

"Wait, one of our listeners says that she became popular through her school's YouTube channel. Is that true?"

"Ryan, why not leave a few questions for her? She can answer for herself."

"Oh, right. We will ask her a lot of questions." The three boys burst out laughing.

"Okay, back to the business at hand. The three of you were spotted entering a bowling alley at Beverly Hills with a group of people, and Jason, this question is addressed to you. There was a young lady on your arm, and you two were seen getting very comfortable around each other. Who was it? Your girlfriend?"

Jason laughed before he answered. "She was just a friend."

"Really? Do friends make cute eyes at each other?"

"Yes." Nate replied.

"Can I ask you a question Ryan?"

"Sure Jason."

"Do you have any female friends?"

"I do. . ."

"Well, we are just ordinary guys. Aren't we allowed to have female friends?"

There was a pause, and I had to smile for a moment. Jason had answered that question perfectly. As I was still smiling, Ryan asked the next question.

"Shane, you are next. Last time we heard that you were broken up with Camilla. However, we have this picture doing rounds online, of you and a girl; she is umm, light brown in complexion, I think? I am not good at describing tones and skin colours. Let's just say she is almost the complexion of chocolate. I think you get the picture."

"I do get the picture."

"So, there is speculation that you two are seeing each other. Apparently, you were spotted holding hands?"

"Wait, can I see the picture?" the studio went quiet for a while. Then I heard him laughing. "Seriously, Ryan, can't friends hold hands? And this picture didn't do her any justice."

There was a momentary pause before they all laughed at Shane's remark. I could feel myself blushing.

"Ryan, don't question me," Nate said jokingly. I could almost see the smiles on everyone's faces.

"You have been spotted with Lizzy Geller's daughter. So, what is the deal?"

"Okay, to clear the air, Lizzy's daughter and her friends were hanging out with us and we were stalked by fans. They are just friends, and we know that they need our help getting around the city."

"Are they new?"

"Yes, they are. Both times when the photos were taken, we were showing them around, in the spirit of Southern hospitality."

"Okay, so, Jason, any new stuff you guys are working on?"

"Yes, we have plans to make a number of new songs and collaborations with some musicians."

"Are we going to get any names?"

"Ryan, we will tell when we are ready," Shane said while laughing.

"Well, thank you very much boys. Everyone those were Jason, Shane and Nate Grey from the pop sensation, Connect 3 in studio with us. They are going on a two month long tour, right?"

"Yes, a two month long tour."

"The concerts are totally sold out and they will be performing in Malls, schools and arenas and stadiums and pretty much any booked place. To check the tour dates, check their website. And, now, here is one of the songs from their new album."

As the song started to play, we arrived at the house. I was a little excited about the interview I would be going in for later, before the end of the week. I knew that the guys would be there too, so it would not be so bad. But the interview was going to be after the first concert at L.A.

I shrugged as I got out of the car and saw Matt standing outside the front lawn. He didn't even smile at me. Yes, I couldn't wait for him to leave, yet I wanted him to stay, for some weird reason. I walked into the house, ignoring him.

* * *

"Do you even have a phone?" Jason asked me, as we walked into the venue for sound check. We were late to the venue because they had called Caitlyn's mum who had been at work. When she called the house phone, we couldn't hear it because Caitlyn, Mitchie and I were at the pool, teasing Matt. By the time we picked it up, we were already fifteen minutes late.

We had the driver try to get us to the venue as soon as possible, but the traffic was hectic. When we got there, we were late by close to an hour.

"Shane has like three. He can lend you one. Right Shane?" Nate said, looking at Caity pocketing his extra phone.

"Sure. Here Sarah. It's kind of old . . . sorry."

"It's okay. Just temporary till I get my phone next week. By then I will probably have managed to gather my wits and i will be awake."

"awake?" Shane asked but my manager's entrance cut our conversation short.

"Hello girls," David said, coming over to us.

"We are so sorry we were late. We will sort of just get into the whole thing."

We had to warm up our voices first, and then do a performance. This was to ensure that everything was working well. As I sang "Firework", I saw Matt smile. Apparently it was his favourite song. Caity told me that he had read the words over and over again before any match. This was an interesting bit of news. I didn't know how to react.

Shane was so smiling at me as he sat down next to Matt. I found myself blushing a little as i saw them eye each other after tearing their eyes away from me, and Nate was busy watching Caity who was at the other end of the stage.

I had other songs to sing, but I knew that the guys were the main attraction. Caity however, came up with a plan. She told the guys to sing 'Burning Up' and we would kind of distort it to come up with a remix for the show.

(Shane) **I'm hot *flips hair*  
**

(Me) **You're cold**

(Shane) **You go around, like you know**

(Me) **Who I am, but you don't **

(Shane and I) **You got me on my toes. *pointing at each other*  
**

All of us

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**Coz I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

(Shane) **C'mon girl! *gets on his knees*  
**

**(Me) ohh, oh, yeah! *walk around Shane while singing***

(Nate) **I fell so fast *kneels*  
**

(Caity) **Can't hold ourselves back *moves towards Nate and holds out her hand*  
**

(Nate) **High heels, red dress, *Checks her out*  
**

(Caity) **dark shades, black tux *hides her face*  
**

(Nate) **All by yourself, *takes her hand and twirls her into his arms*  
**

(Caity) ** gotta catch my breath *bends backwards from him*  
**

All of us

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under **

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

'**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**(Shane and Nate) Walk in the room all I can see is you, ****Oh,**

**(Me) you're starin' me down **

**(Nate) I know you feel it too**

**All of us**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under **

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

'**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**(Big Rob) Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight**

**Your brothers sing it loud**

**(Jason) and we're feelin' right**

**(Big Rob) Get up and dance, don't try and fight it**

**Big Rob is for real **

**(all of us) and that's no lie**

**Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes**

**(all of us) It keeps on burnin' up,**

** (Big Rob) more and more**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under **

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

'**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

* * *

**please leave a review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sarah: i know i love appearing on stage, but does it have to happen so soon?**

**Caity: yup. it is your first time on stage in America. you will do just fine. Joe will be there.**

**Sarah: (blushing) Joe will be there?**

**Shane: (hugging her) yes baby, i will be there.**

**Nate and Jason: aww!**

**Me: lovebirds. . . they do not own Camp Rock, neither do i. nor do i own the songs in this chapter or the previous one.**

**Shane: (still hugging Sarah) you know, that is starting to irritate me.**

**Matt: i second you. stop squeezing her. you are choking her  
**

**Shane: i'm not**

**Matt: you are**

**Sarah and I: guys!**

**Shane and Matt: (guitily) sorry**

**Me: well, you guys can take turns saying it. :-). **

**Matt and Shane: well, who goes first?**

**Me: toss a coin-away from here! shoo!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I was not sure if I wanted to go out and face the crowd. I knew that the brothers would probably do the introductions in our presence, and that they'd be there for us through out. However, that didn't seem to be working, at all.

"Caity, what is the first line of my song?'' I asked, freaking out like a maniac.

"Sarah Kadesa, ten minutes."

"Thank you, ten minutes." Caity said, trying to multi-task. "Sarah, you have to relax."

"Have you seen the number of people out there? They are like 5000. I can't do it. Tell the guys I bailed."

_"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"_

At that moment, I stopped the rush towards the door. I felt like I knew exactly what I wanted. This song was my song. This was my moment. I was going to step into the spotlight and let it shine on me.

David knocked on our door. "Are you guys decent?"

"Yes we are. You can come in." I sang to him and he came in, smiling.

"Look at you; you are already all dressed up. This is your first concert. How does it feel?"

"Can I answer that after the concert?"

"Oh, sure. Your parents are already here, should I bring them in?"

"Yes, and my bro and sis. I don't wanna go up before talking to them."

At that moment, my family and Caity's walked into the room, bearing a few bouquets from admirers and notes of encouragement. I hugged my family members and Caity's. After a pep talk and a short prayer, the stage manager called.

"Sarah and Caitlyn two minutes."

"Thank you, two minutes," I replied, and David told us that he had to show our families to their seats. They had gotten front row seats. Matt and Mrs. Smith had already taken theirs. They had come way before I got my mild panic attack.

Shane and his brothers burst in just when we were alerted that we only had a minute. They took us to the wings of the stage where we got wired by the technical team. Then, they ran onto stage when they were announced. I heard the fans cheering excitedly.

"Hello, I am Jason."

"Hello I am Shane."

"Hello I am Nate. Together we are Connect 3."

The fans cheered some more, then I saw the guys take their positions on stage.

"How are you doing tonight L.A?" Nate called to the crowd. They were ecstatic and screamed their response to him.

"Are you guys excited?" Jason asked their fans. "Because I am P-U-M-P-E-D!"

"YEEEEEES! "The crowd yelled.

Jason started to strum his guitar, but Shane stopped him. "Jason, what are you doing? You are too excited to perform tonight. Is it because you had too much energy drink?"

"Yes Shane, I had a lot of Red Bull today evening. I even cleared the ones you had left for Caitlyn and Sarah."

"Wait Kevin. You did what?" Nate asked, looking at his eldest brother in shock. The crowd laughed.

"I drank Caitlyn's and Sarah's Red Bull."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"I was super excited to rock and roll."

"Can I punish him? Please?" Nate asked his elder brother.

"No, you always do the punishing. Let me do it." Shane stretched his hands in front of him and stretched his neck from side to side before he turned to him. "Jason, go over to the corner of the stage and quietly think over the mistake you made. That corner. No monkey business."

As Shane pointed in the direction of the stage's end, Nate smiled at the fans. "So, now we have to get Sarah and Caitlyn new Red Bull. I am sure when they leave the stage tonight, they will be very exhausted."

"Hey Nate, what do you think of the girls?" Shane asked his brother.

"I think they are awesome. Hey Jason, what do you think of them?"

"You told me to stay at the corner and think of what I had done, quietly."

"So, what? You just talked back."

"I won't talk to you guys till you bring Sarah and Caitlyn out."

"Pfft, drama queen!" Shane said, walking away from the middle of the stage.

"I heard that."

"Hey Jason, how many strings does a guitar have?"

"Sarah! Caitlyn!"

"Please answer the question."

Jason was silent. The crowd laughed at their show.

"Hey Jase, an owl!" Shane said into the mic.

"Where?" he jumped up and then realised it was a trick "Oh no you didn't! you shall pay for that!"

"Okay, Nate, lets humor Kevin and bring the girls out."

"Sarah Kadesa, Caitlyn Geller, come on out."

We had been laughing at their little banter, and the stage manager told us to play along to the guys' game. On hearing our names, Caitlyn and I exchanged looks, and then decided to wait for Nick to call out to us again.

"Where are they Nate? I told you to fetch them."

"I did, but they haven't come yet."

"Maybe they chickened out. Let me try. Sarah Kadesa and Caitlyn Geller, come on out. Jason has refused to talk to us."

We didn't show, so Nate told Shane, "how successful was your attempt?"

"99%"

"Where are they?"

"They are umm, MIA"

More laughter.

"Okay, I hate to say this, but Jason is our only hope."

"Man, I thought punishments were supposed to stick."

"Just do it."

"Hey Jason, could you come on over for a second?"

"No, I am perfectly fine over here."

"Man, we need your help."

"Okay. I will help, but only for their sakes. First, I get to wear your guitar Nate and Shane; I get to stick out my tongue at you when you are wrong."

"Done!" Nate said, handing over his guitar.

"Nate, you just sold my life to Jason"

"Just for tonight. Just for tonight. Hey Jason, please do us the Honors."

"Okay, can I tell a joke?''

"No. Yours are lame."

"Fine. Maybe the girls will let me. Anyways, everyone, give it up for two amazing girls who are here in Los Angeles, for the very first time, from Kenya with love. Please help me welcome Sarah Kadesa and Caitlyn Geller."

As the audience cheered, we smiled. I held a little tighter to my mic as Caitlyn and I laughed. These guys were hilarious.

"Finally, I was starting to wonder when Kevin would be doing us the honor of introducing us." Caitlyn said it to me.

"Me too. I swear, these last five minutes have been kind of long. Too long for my patience."

"You mean impatience?"

"Okay, no more stalling. I can't wait to open this act. Let's get this party started." I said as we started to emerge from the wings. Caitlyn and I were linking hands. When Jason saw us coming, he came and broke the link, before he became sandwiched between us.

"Hah! Here they are. Thank you Jason." Shane said as we made it to the middle of the stage.

"Hello Shane and Nate, that was the longest five minutes of my life. Weren't they your longest?" Caitlyn said as she smiled at the crowd.

"I know they were my longest five minutes. Considering the fact that I haven't had my Red Bull." I said.

"How many of you are excited to meet Sarah and Caitlyn for the first time tonight?" Shane asked, as I bounced on my toes.

"Meee," the people in the audience cheered.

"Aww, that's lovely. Well, Sarah it's your time to rock the stage."

"Hello L.A, it's a lovely night, isn't it?" I asked the crowd, who cheered back at me. "I have something for you guys. Would you love to hear it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, Grey clan, please get off the stage."

"What?" Nate asked.

"You heard me."

"Let's go Nate. We love you Sarah."

With their exit, I prepared to sing. "This song is called Fireworks. It's basically about encouraging people to do what they fear. Here we go. . ."

Caitlyn got the song to start, and I started to count. Then,

"**Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"**

**Do you ever feel, already buried deep?**

**Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

'**Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just got to ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4****th**** of July**

I couldn't believe that it was my first time on such a large stage. I couldn't afford to stand at the centre. So, as I got to the chorus, I walked to the left corner of the stage.

'**Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby you're a fire work**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

I could see Matt dancing in his seat. I grinned at my huge family and blew a kiss at them. I was having the TIME OF MY LIFE. Thank you mum and dad, for leading me down this path.

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew, what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you're the reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**

**And when its time, you'll know **

**You just got to ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4****th**** of July**

'**Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby you're a fire work**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

i walked down the runway after this, and smiled at the crowd that was going crazy.

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through**

'**Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby you're a fire work**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

As the last part of the song ended, the guys came on out. The crowd was cheering loudly for me. I was amazed at the response.

"Isn't she incredible?" Jason said as he pulled me in for a hug. I was smiling widely at my parents who had stood up to cheer me.

"Would you like her to join us again?" Shane said as he hugged me too. He stretched out the mic in the crowd's direction

The crowd cheered us excitedly. I laughed into the mic as I hugged Nate. "Thank you guys. You were amazing!"

I hugged Caity and the both of us exited the stage, giggling at the enthusiasm. We got dewired before we were handed our bottles of water. We watched the rest of the show for a while before we had to go change when the guys took a short break.

"You guys were amazing!" I said as they jogged past us. We were all wearing these big grins as we headed for our changing rooms. After twenty minutes, we got the stage manager's call to go back on stage. Caity and I had both changed into dresses and heels. I couldn't walk in heels, so I walked till the stage with my converse before I changed into them with Kevin's help. They were gold because my dress was a darker shade of red than Caity's. Mine was also longer, and it went till a little below the knee. Caity's was a little more fitting than mine.

The guys pulled the two of us onto the stage. Shane had on a black tux, so did Nate. They were also wearing shades.

When the cheering died down, Jason introduced the special performance, and then it started. we sang Burnin' Up (refer to previous chapter. i feel too tired to change it, again.)

(Shane) **I'm hot**

(Me) **You're cold**

(Shane) **You go around, like you know**

(Me) **Who I am, but you don't **

(Shane and I) **You got me on my toes.**

All of us

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**Coz I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

(She) **C'mon girl!**

(Nick) **I fell so fast**

(Caity) **Can't hold myself back**

(Nick) **High heels, red dress,**

(Caity) **dark shades, black tux**

(Nick) **All by yourself,**

(Caity) ** gotta catch my breath**

All of us

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under **

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

'**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**Walk in the room all I can see is you**

**Oh, you're starin' me down **

**I know you feel it too**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under **

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

'**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight**

**Your brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right**

**Get up and dance, don't try and fight it**

**Big Rob is for real and that's no lie**

**Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes**

**It keeps on burnin' up, more and more**

**I got JB with me playin' it down**

**Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under **

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

'**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

* * *

As the show ended, we were in very high spirits. Everyone else was tired, but I wasn't. Jason looked like he was going to drop dead anytime soon. We ran off the stage after my encore and headed to our changing rooms. I showered and changed into decent clothes before going over to the backstage to have the "Meet and Greet" with the fans who had backstage passes. Since our families had gotten VIP tickets, they were allowed backstage with us.

I was signing my third American autograph when I heard Joe laughing really loudly at a girl who was asking if she could have my shoes because they were divine. It was a little embarrassing but I got over it. Nate came over when I was done taking photos with some fans.

"Shane will never let you forget."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes. Like the posters that I get? He always teases me about them. He couldn't stop asking the audience if they wanted to hug me when I was shirtless or half necked."

"Hah! I had forgotten. There was a poster today that said. . . "

"Oh, no. don't say it, please." Nate and I started to laugh again. This attracted a look from Shane who grinned to see me getting along with his brother.

"Have you met my parents? And my little brother Frank?" Nate asked me as I watched a couple approach us. The man was smiling slightly at me. I had seen him look between Shane and I when we shared a cheesy moment on stage. Shane had decided to try kiss my hand on stage after staring at me giggle at him kneel during 'Burnin up.'

The lady was wearing a soft smile that reached into her eyes. I found myself feeling a little relaxed. I had been so worried about meeting the boys' parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sarah Kadesa from Kenya. She was the new act signed to the label."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you."

"I hope all well," I said to Mrs. Grey. "I admit I was a little nervous about meeting you. Your sons are awesome."

"Hello Sarah," I heard Frank say. He was the youngest Grey and had some of the most adorable cheeks ever. I looked down at him then crouched.

"Well, hello there Frank. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. How was the show? Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much. My brother Shane said he likes you."

"Frank!" I heard Shane call out to him, sounding like he was a little angry at the secret that his little brother had shared with me. I saw Nate shake his head.

"Oh, oh that must have been a secret, Frank."

"A secret? Well, he didn't tell me. I think you are really pretty. In a dark kind of way."

"Aww, thank you Frankie," I said as I opened my arms and let him embrace me. He was so sweet. I found myself wishing I would get to know this little boy more. He was the cutest white kid I had seen, with adorable eyes and cheeks. He was so cutesy.

"I think you put on a really great show. Have you ever performed before?"

"Yes, but not to a crowd of this many people. Around five hundred the first time. The second was just my school in the assembly hall."

"You are a natural. I loved the show."

"Thank you both very much."

"We have to go; we seem to be holding up the line. We will talk to you later."

They said goodbye and left so that I could meet and greet the fans, but not before Frank gave me a hug around my waist. I didn't find myself reacting weirdly like I had when Shane had done so a few days before.

"Hello rock star," Matt said to me later when the line had reduced in length and the girls were still fawning around Shane, who kept looking my way and winking.

"Hey jock," I said referring to the name I called him when he was trying to irritate me, which he was doing tonight.

"That was a nice show. The songs were great."

"I saw you bobbing your head to Firework."

"It's a catchy song."

"I know you have all the sheet music its written on. I know you read the words before any match or game you go for."

"How did you . . . oh, I forgot you are friends with my cousin."

'Honestly Matt, is there anything you want from me? I see you staring at me all the time, and I feel all selfish and nervous but you never talk to me. So why are you talking to me now?' I wanted so bad to ask him that but I decided against it. I instead looked up at him, smiled then excused myself to go talk to Caity who was sitting with my brother Eddie.

I couldn't wait to go back to my hotel room. This tension was too much.

* * *

As I walked into the corridor of my hotel floor, I heard Matt walk behind me. He was trying to catch up with me, but I wasn't hearing any of it. I just wanted to go into my room and cry. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Please listen to me Sarah. I don't know how it happened. I really don't."

"Leave me alone Matt. I want to sleep."

"Just hear me out. Okay?"

"I don't want to."

He spun me around and pushed me to the wall, and put his hands around my waist. I tried to maneuver and twist away from him but he wasn't budging.

"Matt, please let me go."

"I can hardly think straight anytime I am around you. I feel like I am falling for you."

"Very funny. You have an interesting way of showing it."

"I think I am falling in love with you Sarah."

I was stunned. Here he was, standing so close to me, pining me to a wall, staring down at me with those eyes. They were not sincere, I knew it. I saw the lust in his eyes, and I felt him start to stroke my sides.

"I have always wanted to kiss you. Always wanted to see my fingers tangled in that amazingly soft hair, and wanted to do things I probably would never want to think of in the daytime. I have wanted to see you staring up at me like that, waiting for me to kiss you. I have dreamt of you every night. . . "

"Stop," I whispered as he leant in to kiss my lips. I turned head and he ended up kissing my cheek instead. He took one arm off my waist and put it behind my head and tried to make me face him as he tried to kiss me again.

"Stop it," I said, pushing him away with all of my strength. He didn't budge even a little. This scared me. He held the back of my head as he forcefully placed his lips against mine. I tried to push him away but he wasn't moving. He even tried to pull me closer as I pushed against him as hard as I could.

"Stop playing hard to get. I know you want this. You have been looking at it. Just take it."

"Leave me alone, please Matt," I said, as he rubbed himself against me. His hand was on my back, trying to caress me, but it wasn't working at all. Instead, I was madly fighting him, trying to get away from him because I knew it wasn't right what I was doing. I started feeling some weird warmth settling on my lower abdomen, and I was starting to feel things I had never felt before.

"Please. . ." I begged as he tried to kiss me again.

"Leave her alone!" I heard someone say out loud. He stopped what he was doing and dropped his hands as if I had burnt his fingers. I was crying really hard and was a little relieved at the disruption. On realizing that I had been let free, I took off, opening my door and slamming it shut. I slid down against the wall, feeling angry, weak and disgusted at what Matt had just tried to do.

I was thankful for the interruption because if they hadn't come, I would probably been another statistic of the rape cases done by people the victims knew. The knowledge that I would have ended up deflowered by the star jock was upsetting. I couldn't believe what he had done. I was so scared as tears ran down my cheeks.

I heard a knock on the door, and Caitlyn's voice asking to come in. I immediately stretched out and opened the door. She took one look at me and dropped to her knees beside me. She took me in her arms and started to comfort me. I had never cried this much before over anything. She clearly understood me more than I did. After close to spending an hour sobbing on her shoulders, she took me to the bathroom, waited for me to finish showering then led me to my bed and tucked me in. Just as she turned to go, I called to her.

"Caity, could you stay?"

"Sure, anything for you Sweetie." She said as she climbed into bed and hugged me from behind. I felt myself relax.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Night Caity," I mumbled sleepily.

**What do you guys think of this chapter? i had some problems editing the story to change the names from Jonas Brothers to Connect 3. i don't want this story taken down too, but there is nothing much i can do except comply with the rules. **

**Please drop me a review and tell me which parts of this story have been your favourites. i have loved writing it, and it is great that i have you guys to encourage me, especially Going Places who has been very supportive of me. thanks so much. much love, *hugs and kisses***


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: i had to make corrections to the story so that it wouldn't be taken down by Fanfic, so i hope you guys can go through the entire story again. **

**Oh, and i had the idea of making 'Grey L.A' which is like 'Jonas L.A' but stars the members of Connect 3- Shane as Joe, Nate as Nick and Jason as Kevin Lucas.**

* * *

**Matt: hey, don't hate me. Sarah is damn too attractive, and Shane wants her too.**

**Me: i hate you. just leave.**

**Caity: I hate you Matt.**

**Sarah: ugh! do you even have to mention him?**

**Matt: Sarah, i am sorry. i couldn't help myself**

**Caity: were you drunk?**

**Matt: can we talk about this later?**

**Me: Can i kick your ass?**

**Matt: she does not own Camp Rock or Connect 3, or Caitlyn Geller.**

**Me: Good. now,get off this place, i wanna talk to my people!**

**Chapter 12**

"She can't come today. . . I just said she had a very traumatic night after the Concert."

Those were the first words I heard when I woke in the morning to the sun filtering into my hotel room. I had forgotten what had transpired last night, but on hearing Caity whisper I remembered Matt's attempts. I tried to control my breathing to return it to normal, but it was impossible. Tears started to form, and I tried not to sniff.

"Hold on. Sarah, are you awake?" Caity asked me, concern in her voice. I couldn't talk.

"I have to go. Talk to you later. Sarah just woke up." As she hung up, I turned to face her, my tears already wiped off. She took one look at me and cursed at her cousin wherever he was.

"I am sorry I interrupted your phone call."

"It's ok. Nothing is more important than you."

"Even Matt?"

She cursed again and I couldn't help smiling a little. "He was an ass. Yesterday was totally unacceptable. He has never done that before. He said something about you having a bad effect on him and that you were too sexy. Apparently he has been translating every single sign as a sexual call to him."

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come up. I would probably have woken up next to him, hating myself. I was getting weaker, and I didn't think I would be able to put up a fight any longer."

"I am so sorry. I think he is. He said he wants to apologize to you."

"I don't want him anywhere near me. He is a perv."

"I told you, you are way too hot. It's just you who doesn't see it."

"I have never been kissed. He just took away my first kiss."

Caity took me in her arms and hugged me. "I apologize on his behavior. I know I have been trying to make you two a couple and everything, but now, I think I am on Team Shane."

"Shane?"

"Yes, I heard Frankie tell the secret. Jason laughed when Shane got sold out. I knew it was true."

"Ha-ha. After what the jerk did, I think I will distance myself from guys for a while."

"Come on Sarah, not all guys are bad."

I shrugged my shoulders. Until proven otherwise, every guy was guilty.

"So, what's my schedule today?"

"You have a photo shoot with the boys, and an interview with Ryan Seacrest. However, I was trying to get them cancelled so that you could lie in and not meet my cousin."

"I want to go. I need to take my mind off that idiot."

* * *

"Hello folks! So today, we are back with Connect 3 and two girls who are going to be their opening act in their mini tour before their summer tour to promote their album. Hello Sarah and Caitlyn, and Sarah, as Shane said, the photos do not do you any justice. It doesn't do any of you girls' justice."

"Don't we get any greetings?" Shane interjected before Caitlyn and I could reply.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Hello Shane, Nate, Jason, Sarah and Caitlyn. How are you guys doing today?"

"Great!" we all chorused, making the host burst into a laughter we joined into.

"So, Sarah, we were in the studio a few days ago with Ryan on this show and he wanted to find out every little detail about you." Jason spoke to me. "He said he just had to hear everything from you because he thought we would distort the story."

"You guys could do that?" I asked, starting to smile. Shane nodded his head.

"Okay, you guys are on my show. I ask the questions. I haven't forgotten the question you asked me earlier this week."

Everyone burst into laughter then Ryan proceeded to ask me, "So Sarah, our listeners would love to hear you introduce yourself. Tell us something about yourself."

"Should it be detailed like how old I was when I was weaned, or just the basics?"

"Sarah, why would we want people knowing how many months old you were when you were weaned?" Caity asked, causing the studio to fill with laughter.

"Okay, I won't tell that part."

"I would like to know how old you were when you were weaned," Shane said, leaning forward.

"Yikes, that is when we are Off Air without Ryan Seacrest."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ryan said, smiling at me as the studio burst into laughter. "Okay, enough we can goof around when we have finished all the questions. Tell us something about yourself."

"Okay, first I am Sarah Kadesa, and I was born and raised in Kenya. I am a native African, and I have been in L.A for close to three weeks now, right Caity? I seem to have lost count already."

"You are almost turning seventeen, right?"

"Yes, this March, I will be turning seventeen. I hear that at seventeen you are no longer a minor in the States."

"Yes. In your country it's eighteen, right?"

"Yes," I said, smiling.

"So, Caitlyn, you are Kenyan too?"

"Yes, well, I am a dual citizen. I was born here but I was raised in different parts of the world. I came to Kenya when I was thirteen."

"How old are you?"

"I am turning American adult in May." At this expression, everyone laughed.

"You sing too?"

"A little, but I have a passion for playing instruments. That's how Sarah and I met. Back in Form one-that's junior high for you guys. She had an amazing voice and her piano playing wasn't so bad. I played her a song and that was how we became friends."

"Wow, maybe you guys were sisters in a past life or something."

"I say that like all the time." We all laughed again. Caity was totally winging this interview.

"Okay, boys, yesterday was your first concert in L.A this year, and news is you guys tried to bring a little 'GREY L.A' on stage before bringing out the girls. I found that really weird…"

"Weird?"

"Okay, it was good. Apparently Jason was told to go stand at the corner of the stage and think quietly over what he had done. So, what had he done?"

"He drank our energy drinks," I said.

"All of it?"

"All of it. We went back to their room and found a whole two six packs emptied. The cans were all over." Caity said, giggling. Jason poked out his tongue at her, making us start to giggle. This interview was going well so far.

"Okay, that isn't fair; I can't be blamed for drinking all those. Shane and Nate drank them too. In fact, they more like gobbled."

This was hilarious. These boys were so funny. No wonder America loved them.

"Hey, he got us each a six pack after the performance. I am not even halfway through my first can." I found myself speaking for him. Jason smiled at me and I knew he was feeling a little relieved.

"Girls, a little bird told me you were nervous last night. However, after getting on stage, you sent the Grey clan packing temporarily. That was a complete turnaround, I must say."

"Well Ryan, I was a bundle of nerves. Yes, I had been okay after the sound check but after the fans filed in, I realized that the venue was packed, so full; I didn't know what to do. Good thing is Caity was there and we had time to get over it when the guys got on stage to introduce us."

"It was Sarah's first time. In front of such a huge crowd." Caity looked at me, a little smirk playing on her lips.

"So you got to meet the entire Grey clan last night for the first time too. Yesterday must have been a day of firsts."

I gulped as I remembered what had happened yester night after leaving the lift. I felt my eyes fill with tears. This was an involuntary reaction. I found myself trying to control my breathing. I knew my voice would betray me, so I just smiled and nodded my head slightly. I could feel rather than see Caity looking at me. It was so awkward, I felt like putting my headphones down and exiting the studio. It was taking everything for me not to run and hide in a dark room where I could cry and not get judged.

"I imagine it went well? Caitlyn, I address this to you."

"It was an awesome show. The boys were very happy. . ." Caity was distracted by this. She clearly wanted to come over and comfort me.

"We have a preview of the girls' song. I think everyone should hear how amazing they sound. I heard they had people on their feet by the first verse. So, folks, here is Fireworks, the studio version. When we come back, we will be finding out more about our visitors. Please stay tuned."

As soon as the On Air light went off, I took off my headphones and ran out of there. I could no longer stand to be in there. I ducked into the first bathroom I saw and entered the first stall closest to the door. The tears started to fall even faster than before. I had been there for a minute when I heard someone knock softly on the door.

"Sarah, it's me."

"Caitlyn, I am sorry."

"Don't be."

"He . . . he. . . I thought I was fine but . . . I know. . . I know it was all under the surface."

"Sarah, get out of there. It's a loo."

"I think I should have stayed in today. Why was I so stubborn?"

"Because you were angry Sarah."

I sobbed a little more. "I hate him. I am sorry Caity, but I hate him."

"I understand Sarah." She paused for a little while. "Could you leave the stall now? It's a mentally disturbing thing if you aren't using it for its intended purpose."

I felt myself grinning as I opened the door and walked into my best friend's arms. She was so nice and amazing; I don't know what I would have done without her.

"Hoes over bros?"

"Hoes over bros," she said, patting my back.

"Are you guys okay in there?" I heard Shane call to us from outside. We both giggled.

"Better than okay. We are doing great." I returned.

"Okay, please leave if you aren't using it for its intended purpose. It's mentally disturbing. Plus we look weird standing outside the door of the ladies." Nate's voice floated in. Caitlyn and I exchanged looks.

"You two are too alike." I said, poking her. She just giggled at my notice and grabbed my arm. We walked out of the loo three minutes later after I had rinsed my face and reapplied my lip gloss. That was the only make-up wore. I am not very comfortable with it on. Makes me want to pull my face off.

Jason enveloped me in a hug the moment I walked out of the ladies'. It was so comforting and I suddenly felt much happier than I had been the entire morning.

* * *

We went back to the studio and proceeded with the rest of the interview. After that we left the building and we were driven to the label's offices, where we had a brief meeting with our managers and the CEO who officially welcomed me to L.A and the States. We also met the producers of the Grey music and Caitlyn was introduced to them.

After the meeting, we were taken to the venue of our photo shoot which was just in the same building. I got to hang out with the photographer for a while when Caity was asking the make-up artist about mascara. When it was time for me to have my set, they put on Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance with Somebody.

At some point in the shoot, Shane decided to make me dance, and it was kind of funny because first I was wearing these heels and the fan was blowing my hair all over. At some point I missed a step and he had to grab at my waist to support me. Our eyes met and held for like five seconds before the photographer said that was awesome.

Jason tried to carry me, and Nate hugged me. (Aww, it was so cute. I never knew he could be that sweet on the set.) Then we invited my sister and brother to join us, and it was crazy. Totally out of this world. As I looked at the people who were making my life begin to feel like it had meaning, I knew that right here was where I belonged. With this group of crazy people. My brother was trying to carry Caity like a little doll, and Nate was helping him. Jason and my sister were seated on the floor, staring happily at the camera for a few snaps. Shane was looking at all this and smiling to himself.

Just when we were about to wrap it up, "L.A Baby" came on. I saw the guys starting to go crazy and me, the crazy Connect 3 fan that I am, started to pretend to sing like them. It was funny, but I didn't care. I did the little walk on the imaginary catwalk that Shane does in the video.

When it was all over, I was so tired and happy; I just wanted to sleep all the way to the restaurant. I sat next to Shane and just kind of curled up against his shoulder. I knew I shouldn't but the tired I was too busy trying to get comfortable.

My phone beeped as I was writing in my journal, updating the details of the day. We had gone to the beach in the evening and I had even put on my swimming costume. We only had a few days before we would leave L.A for our tour. Everything was going great. Eddie had flown to Michigan in order to resume school. My sister had received a call from a friend who told her that the university was due to open in two weeks time.

**You were on fire today.**

_I was? _

**Yes and even Ryan couldn't nail anything from you. I haven't had such a great time in studio with him in ages. **

_I am glad to know I was entertaining. I almost thought you guys were too funny when Nate did a voice impression of Ryan._

**I am glad you came to L.A**

I laughed to myself. So was I. Well, kind of. Now that Matt was leaving, it was probably going to be more fun. I had ignored him and now I was looking forward to hanging out without him.

**Frankie wasn't supposed to tell you what he told you the other day**

_Ha-ha, I thought it was kind of sweet. You thinking I am pretty. I think he is cute._

***rolling eyes* everyone thinks Frankie is cute**

_Even you, right? _

**He is my brother. Definitely. **

**Can I ask about earlier today?**

I hesitated. What would I tell him? This was Shane Grey, and he was like mega hot and stuff, but I knew I wouldn't want to lie to him. After all, he was just a guy. Like my dad, my brother, and Jason. Talking about Jason, I liked his hug.

**Sarah?**

_Still here. Had spaced out a little. You can ask._

**Why did you freeze when Ryan said that yesterday was a day of firsts?**

I knew he would want to know what the problem was. I wanted to ask Caity but I couldn't. She wasn't in. so I decided to dial her number.

"Hi Caity, Shane is asking about what happened today. Should I tell him?"

"Tell him about?"

"Yesterday. Should I? I feel weird about saying it but I want to get it off my chest."

"It's good if you do, but it's a choice."

At that moment my phone started to ring, and I looked at the ID. Oh-Oh.

"He's calling Caity. What should I do?"

"Hang up on me and pick up his call."

"I can't. I am scared."

At that moment, I heard her phone ring. She checked the ID. "It's Nate."

"Well, hang up on me and pick it up," I said.

"It's not that easy. He was asking me about the same incident today. I went quiet for a while, hence the call. I will only tell if you are okay with it, and if you tell Shane."

As if on cue, my phone started to ring again. I knew I had to spill the beans. Caity's started to ring too.

"Okay, let's both hang up and tell what happened," I said, "it seems the Greys never give up."

"Yup, and that's why they are famous now."

As I hung up on Caity, I pressed the call button to answer the phone.

"Hi Shane," I said casually.

"I thought you had fallen asleep or were ignoring my texts."

"Can I do that next time?" We both laughed.

"About today . . . what happened? I was worried that you weren't feeling well or that something was wrong."

"Something was wrong."

"Could I be prodding too much if I asked what it was?"

I took a deep breath and told him what had happened. I was surprised I didn't shed a tear. Why? I must be getting over it.

"Would you like me to beat him up?"

"No Shane, let it be. He is going tomorrow anyways."

Apparently my begging didn't work. That morning as Matt was checking out of his room with Mrs. Smith, he got confronted by Shane. Matt was going to fight back but Big Rob showed up behind Shane and his mum was left trying to understand the cause of the fight. All she heard was "stay away from her. Lay a finger on her and you will know why no one messes with a Grey."

"What could you do to me, pretty boy? Hit me with a guitar?"

As they were growling into each other's faces, Big Rob stepped behind Matt, tapped his shoulder and told him to stay the hell away from Shane or else he'd have to deal with him.

I heard that Matt left Shane alone and exited in a hurry, flagging taxi faster than you can say, "WHAT?!"

Shane came upstairs to see me and pick up my luggage, which was going to the tour bus. We would be flying to San Francisco with a few clothes and the bus would meet us at Kansas in two days.

As I left my room later that morning, I was looking forward to a great show.

A great show with Caitlyn Geller and Connect 3. My dreams were coming true.

-_**the stars are shining**_

_**You and me tonight, in this city**_

_**Dreams are made of, dreams are made of**__._

* * *

_Aww, i liked this ending. i know the previous chapter kind of shocked you a little bit, but its true, these things happen. it makes you want to swear off men for a while. it is going to affect Sarah for a really long time.  
_

_as always, which was your favourite part of the story?_


	13. Chapter 13

**so, i will make this short and to the point-i do not own anything here, except my favorite pair of earrings which i am not wearing right now, my modem and my laptop.**

**also, i am letting Caity, Sarah and the rest of the crew take a break from all this hard work.**

**Read on, my favourite people.**

**would you guys want me to post another chapter on them being o tour? maybe having it like a flash back? i wouldn't mind making it. only thing is that, i will have to start**

**Chapter 13**

The fans were starting to grow in number. It was amazing finding such a great following because we always thought that they were with us because we were touring with the boys. This mini tour was stressful but we got a chance to go till New Mexico. This mini tour was a preparation for their summer tour which I was going to as their opening act.

After the Kansas concert, we headed to a few schools in the state before moving on to Florida. We arrived at midnight, and had to sleep in the bus because it was too late to get into our hotel room. Caitlyn and I were so tired because we had not slept the previous night. My sister had been trying to lap up everything as she was going back soon. Jason had been hanging out less with her, considering the fact that he had finally gotten a girlfriend. Mitchie had been a little hurt but she got over it. After all, she was a sensible one and didn't put all her eggs in one basket. Even then, I caught Jason and her talking quietly and he even kissed her as they were watching a movie. It was so cute!

My crappy mood didn't go unnoticed in the morning when Denise Grey came to wake us up in the bus. My hair was all over the place, my eyes were half closed, and I had fallen off my bed, too tired to get up. My alarm clock was beeping like an angry bird but I was too tired to get off my bum to turn it off.

Later that day, we had an interview with a radio station and I had to be on my best behavior. The guys were all bright and cheery but I wasn't. Caity and I had assignments piling up and we had to do them as soon as possible. These would be emailed back.

After the interview, we had a 'Meet and Greet' scheduled in the afternoon, after which we would head for the sound check at the concert's venue. I was only looking for something that would take away the exhaustion. I missed my parents who had stayed back at L.A because my dad was too tired to travel. I missed Frank too. We had been getting along like a fire and dry bush. His elder brothers were a little envious because I lavished most of my love on him.

By the time we had finished the sound check, I felt too tired to go to my changing room. I found myself falling asleep on the couch of the guys' place. Caity soon followed suit, and the guys had to sit on the floor and keep silent.

I had been asleep for what seemed like five minutes before Jason shook me awake. I must have looked very confused because they snapped a few pictures of me and a very angry looking Caitlyn. We only had an hour left and we still hadn't showered and dressed up for the show. We still had make-up to wear and to play 'rock, paper, and scissors' to decide who used the bathroom first. I lost to Caity and as thus, I was content to lie on the couch and continue my nap. When she left the shower, she woke up a very sleepy me and I shuffled into the bathroom with sleep in my eyes.

After accidentally washing my hair, I had to go look for a hair drier at the boys place. I found the drier but just as I was leaving, I saw a shirtless Nate leave the bathroom in nothing but a towel round his waist. Normally, I'd have gone all, "oh my Grey," but I was so sleepy, I just gave him a blank look and made my way to the door.

Back at my changing room, Caity was all prepped up, but I was still seated with wet hair and looking like I was going to pass out the next minute. Shane walked in, chatting excitedly while on his phone. Apparently David was at the other end of the line.

"Whoa! What happened here?" he asked looking from me to Caity. "Is that my drier?"

"Yes, I took it from your . . . place."

"So, are you gonna plug it in, or are you gonna let it stare you in the face?"

"I am too tired to do anything. Shane, I need help."

When he heard that, he took the hair drier from me and plugged it in, before starting it and taking a fist of my luxurious locks. He shook his head as he got busy drying my hair. When he was finished, he went over to my rack and put together an outfit.

"Okay, go get dressed pumpkin. We have a stage call in twenty minutes."

As he walked out, he smiled back at me. Caity giggled, making me wake up momentarily, but that didn't last. Not for long, though.

* * *

When our Miami show ended, and we had done the meet and greet with fans that had backstage passes, we all headed to the buses. I decided I was too tired to leave for anywhere. I just wanted my bed. That was my best friend right now. as I plopped into bed after changing into my PJs, I turned off my phone. Tonight, I wasn't going to be bothered by any texts from either of the brothers.

I had come a long way from the incident at L.A with Matt. I had classified it as water under the bridge. This was a much better way to handle things. Just be either 'yes' or 'no'.

I never heard the guys get back at eleven. I was far too gone.

* * *

I had been at the studio for the past three hours. Today I was feeling very rejuvenated. My vocals were great, unlike yesterday when I had stumbled through the first few steps. David had been worried about me, but I explained why I had been tired.

**Great turn around. Just like yesterday.**

I looked around me. Shane was smiling at his phone as he continued typing.

**I absolutely love your hair.**

_Thanks Shane. I was so exhausted yesterday. I am sorry I didn't join you guys for supper._

**It's okay**

Just then, I had to go back into studio. _Hey, will talk later. Studio calls._

**Okay, later then.**

The later came several hours later. The guys had a video to shoot, and after that, a video call interview which I was scheduled to be present at with Caitlyn. I had already missed the video shoot, but I was on time for the interview. Caity and I headed to the boys' hotel room as soon as the SUV dropped us off. We had five minutes to get to our room, change, and then get to the guys. I managed to squeeze in a quick shower, and so did Caity. We took more than five minutes, but were seated with the guys by the time we were supposed to go on air.

The mood of the live chat was initially a little too uptight, but with time, I started to relax. Shane even put his one arm behind my head and the other behind Caity's. I found myself giggling.

When we were off air, Nate turned to us and said, "Man, I am parched. I'd like a red bull. Who needs anything from the fridge?"

"All of us," I replied with a wink, making him shake his head at me before heading to the refrigerator stocked with cold drinks.

"How was studio today? You guys were in there for like the entire day. You missed the video shoot." Shane asked, turning to look at me with those brown eyes. He was seated a little closer than he normally would have been. I thought it was because we were on a four seater couch.

"Sorry about that. We had a problem but we sorted it out. The guitarist was a little out of his zone," Caity said, watching Nate bring the six packs over.

"You guys can hire Jason next time, you know. He is awesome at guitar."

"Are you sure Shane? Thanks Nate. I owe you one."

"At your service, Lady Sarah," Jason said, with a British accent. We all found it funny. When we quietened down, Shane proposed we play guitar hero. Feeling awkward having him so close to me, I offered to go get the guitars.

When I came back, I handed Nate and Jason their guitars from the previous concert.

"Wait, what's this? We can't play guitar hero with these," Jason said, strumming his guitar. "You do know the guitars, don't you?"

"I thought it was regular guitars."

"Okay, Shane, get the guitars. Let's show Sarah what Guitar Hero is all about."

Five minutes later, the guys were rocking the lounge with their guitars. I was clapping and cheering, and Caity was laughing so hard at my excitement. Jason won, hands down, and Caity wanted to play too, so she took Jason's place. She wasn't so bad.

When they took a breather, Shane brought himself to a happy me. I was having the time of my life watching them play.

"Would you like to play?"

"No. I can't even play a regular guitar."

"I can show you. Here" He gave me the guitar and led me to the spot in front of the television, and started to show me how to strum. I was smiling as I tried to do it, then he chose a song and came to show me how to get the notes. He held my hand and placed his over mine. We were standing in a weird position, me standing before the TV, him standing behind me, his hands softly guiding mine as we played together. At first I didn't realize how weird it was because I was missing the notes and everything, but I got into the whole thing and started to pay more attention to them. We were doing a pretty good job, which made the rest come out to see. I didn't notice how close we were till the song ended and we heard the rest cheering.

We found ourselves in an awkward situation a little too late. He pulled away before I had a chance to say anything. I saw Caity giving me 'the look' and knew I had a lot of explaining to do. Shane looked back at me as he headed to the kitchen to "get another drink coz I am thirsty"

"You guys were awesome!"

"Well, Shane did most of the playing."

"She was a pretty fast learner, believe you me. She could learn guitar and give Jason a run for his money."

I blushed at Shane's words. "I don't think I am that good."

"Yes you are. Shane has never got the notes of that song, well, I mean to say that he misses like half of them," Nate said, avoiding Shane glaring at him. I couldn't help it, this was funny. I found myself laughing.

"Maybe he has been playing and you guys haven't known this."

"Ha-ha, he last played it two days ago. He can't have gotten better in such a short time." Jason spoke, looking directly at me.

"Or he is in love," Caity offered, earning a look from Shane and I. for some reason, everyone else found it funny, except Shane. I laughed too, and when he looked my way, I could see him frown.

"Lighten up man, it's a joke."

"Well Nate, look at me laughing real hard over here. I can't breathe. Ha! Ha! Ha!" he turned and headed to his bunk. Nate looked at him and shrugged.

"Okay, we should watch a movie and maybe get the negative energy out of here?" I suggested, looking at them. This could make Shane feel better when he cooled down.

"Which one?"

"Caity, please pick one. I will back. Let me get the popcorn."

Once I had them distracted, I went in the direction of his room. It was kind of hard to find, because I had never been in the bus long enough to find out which room belonged to which brother. I opened the first one but he wasn't there. The next one had a lump on the bed, which was hard to identify with the darkness and silence.

"Hey Shane, are you okay?" I asked, seating down on the bed. I heard him sigh and then he got up and looked at the light I had turned on.

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing when you left."

"Well, it is nothing."

I sighed. "Meaning you won't want to tell? I understand. However, I will sit here till you admit it was not nothing."

After five minutes of silence, he sighed and looked at me. "Fine, it was not nothing."

"See, it wasn't so hard."

"You decided to wait my frantic mind out? No one ever does that, except my brothers, but that doesn't happen daily."

"Well, I happen to be different. Sorry if I pissed you off, but friends take care of each other. Like that incident with Matt. I know what you did."

"Oh," he blushed. "That was. . ."

"Funny, and awesome at the same time. I also kind of thought of it as reckless, but all the same, you did a really nice thing for me. I know I never thanked you for it. I would live to make up for it."

Shane put a thoughtful look on his face. "A date would be a great way to make it up to me."

"Don't push it," I warned, and he laughed.

"You haven't told me what caused the reaction that has led to this moment over here, jerk," I said, teasing him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Matters of the heart, huh?"

He nodded. The troubled look had somewhat faded away and he looked his usual self again.

"Sarah, where is the popcorn?" Jason called from the couch.

"Umm, on its way," I returned, aware of the smile Shane had on his face. "We were going to watch a movie or two before we call it a night. Wanna come?"

"Hmm, I would have liked to hog the darkness over here but I know I'd be lonely. So I will join you guys."

"Okay, let me go get the delayed popcorn." I got off the bed. He stood up too, smiling.

"Thanks for coming to check on me. I really appreciate it." He held his arms open and I stepped into them for a hug. As we hugged, I could hear his heart hammering away in his ribcage. I knew mine was too, and it kind of made this hug more special and nicer than any he had ever given me. I unconsciously found myself inhaling his scent. I felt his hand on my back, above my hair.

"Did I ever tell you that you have really nice hair?" Shane asked as he felt it.

"No you didn't," I said smiling. I love it when someone touches my hair gently. It always makes me feel special. I pulled out of the hug, though I knew Shane wanted to hold on for a little longer. Thefeeling was mutual.

"Let's go."

Two movies later and my backside was hurting like hell. I had sat in the same position the entire time. We had watched "Scream" then "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days" consecutively.

Everyone around us had eventually fallen asleep, and Shane had moved a little closer. For some reason, I found myself snuggling next to him. I had only snuggled to my brother and my dad. It was kind of an unconscious thing. Seemed weird, this was one of the things I would never do at home. No girl would dare cuddle in front of her friends with a guy unless it was a play. And even then, it was still awkward.

Here I was, in the USA, facing culture shock every day. I had found it a little hard to cope with the change. However, I had amazing friends, and they had helped me through the whole process. They were still there for me. The Guitar Hero was weird too. I had never played it, or heard of it till I came here. Other people would have laughed at me, but these guys hadn't. They were amazing, and I was thankful to them.

"Shane, are you awake?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Thank you."

He turned to look at me, looking at me in concern. "Why? Are you dying or something?"

"No, I am just being grateful."

"For what?"

"For you guys taking Caity and I in and caring for us."

I felt rather than saw him smile. "Aww, it isn't a problem. As I said, we are totally famous. . ."

"Now, I regret talking. I was having a perfect moment. You are a jerk."

Shane laughed and pulled me in for another hug, the second that night. "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

For some reason, I found myself thinking the same. This was the most perfect moment I had ever had. No worries, just some good old contentment. I definitely wouldn't have had it any other way, and I wouldn't want to leave the comfort of Shane's arms. I loved every moment with him, his brothers and with Caity.

I must be dreaming.

* * *

**so, i was at a Rorashio Ceremony yesterday for a friend of s friend. this ceremony is where the groom's and the bride's families gather to have like a traditional send-off of the bride to the groom's family. it was a small but elaborate ceremony and the dowry negotiations did not go on for too long. i actually got invited for the wedding by her mum, and i was so excited. i mean, i have another wedding to attend before that on 24th of next month (august), and i don't even know what i am gonna wear.**

**who cares anyway?!**

**the Rorashio ceremony is done for Kikuyu girls. if you want to know a little more about it, PM me. ;-).**

**don't forget to leave me a review. writing is hard work and i wanna feel the love. :-))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: well, it has been nice writing about the girls and the boys. as much as i'd love to rush through with the two of them pairing with the guys they like, where i come from, sixteen and seventeen year olds are either in same sex schools, or married with three kids. Kenya is a country of two extremes. at 20, if you went through school and are in campus, it is unacceptable for you to get pregnant, or even have a serious romantique relationship. **

**of course these days it has changed, but back in the day when i was 16, we were expected to be focused on school and co-curricular activities where possible. relationships were labelled 'extra co-curricular' activities.**

**my parents have told me that i shouldn't bring a guy hhome till i am at least 23. so, this rule kind of applies to Sarah. her parents a little strict when it comes to relationships. at some point, she quotes that her parents would freak out if they saw her cuddled up next to Shane. which is very true. your average Kenyan is THAT judgemental!**

**i hope you guys understand the situation. however, there is a little surprise looming in the Sarah + Shane/ Shane + Sarah relationship (that is if it even is one). don't hate me. . . **

**as always, i do not own Camp Rock, the pop sensation Connect 3 or the songs they sing. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Hello New York City! Are you ready to rock and roll tonight?" Caitlyn asked the audience at Gramercy theatre. Tonight had been especially special because it was my mum's birthday and she had flown in earlier in the day with my dad to this show. My parents were looking really happy seeing me living my dream. Today was the last show of the concert, and my brother had come from Michigan to be there when we sang to mum as she cut her birthday cake after blowing the forty six candles on her cake.

"Before we start, we have a very special announcement for a very special someone. Today is Sarah's mum's birthday and we all wish you a happy birthday."

"Mum, I am so thankful for being there for me, and I know that words are never enough to describe how thankful I am to you and dad for being here. So, I will sing instead. I hope you love it."

Jason and his brothers came out and started to play their instruments. As I sang, I could see tears shining in her eyes. My dad had his arms around her, smiling too with tears in his eyes. It was a remixed version of "Happy Birthday." I had been working on it since Miami, and had enlisted everyone's help to make it perfect. I was new at song writing but I was getting better at it.

When we finished, I thanked the boys who wished my mum happy birthday and ran off the stage, leaving me and Caity to perform.

I sang three songs before I left. The last two were new. I had written them after that night at Miami when I cuddled up to him. Jason had to play the guitar though. He was the best at Guitar Hero anyway.

"So, how many of you have dreams that you wish could come true?" I asked after playing my song 'Not Afraid to Dream'

Everyone put their hands up in response. Caity laughed as she put hers up too.

"Caity, what is yours?" I asked, as I brought a little girl on stage.

"To tour with you."

"Aww thanks Caity. What other dream have you ever had?"

"To visit Disneyland."

"That's mine too. Hold on Caity. Hello young lady, you look great today. What's your name?"

"Macy," she said into the microphone I had stretched in front of her.

"I see you are a very bright girl Macy. I have a question for you. What is your dream?"

"To meet Connect 3." Aww, she was so cute, I liked her.

"Aww, well luckily for you, they are here tonight. Would you like me to call them out for you?"

"Yes please." She said. I smiled at her and stood up, lifting her and carrying her, holding her against my side. The crowd cheered and there were flashes from many cameras. "Nate, Shane, Jason please report to stage," I said, looking at the wings of the stage. As they came over, my song played softly on the speakers.

"I am aware that my time is up, and that its time for the guys to rock you guys, but I had to let this little girl meet her favourite musicians. Hey Macy, which of the guys in Connect 3 would you like to meet first?"

"Jason."

Aww, that was so cute. The audience was awing with us too. As the guys got busy pleasing her, I went to Caity and hugged her. She had done an amazing job.

'A Little Bit longer' started to play and just when I wanted to exit the stage, Nate stopped me. He told me to sing the song.

I had heard him sing it a number of times, but I had never sung it. As I started to sing, I felt all nervous. Nate and my voices were slightly different.

**Got the news today that said I had to stay**

**A little bit longer, and I will be fine.**

**When I thought it had all been done, **

**When I thought it had all been said**

**A little bit longer, and I'll be fine.**

**But you don't know what you got till it's gone**

**And you don't know what it's like to feel so alone**

**And every time you smile your eyes do glow**

**You don't even know, know, know**

**You don't even know**

**I hear as time goes by, still no reason why**

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine**

**Waiting on a cure, but none of them are sure**

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine**

**But you don't know what you got till it's gone.**

**And you don't know what it's like to feel so alone**

**And every time you smile your eyes do glow**

**You don't even know, know know**

**You don't even know, know, know**

**You don't even know, know, know**

As I took a musical break, I saw the guys smiling at me, and looking into the audience, I saw a few people crying. My tears were not too far either. I could feel them waiting to pour out.

**Yeah**

**But you don't know what you got till it's gone**

**And you don't know what it's like to feel so, alone yeah**

**And every time you smile, your eyes do glow**

**But you don't even know, yeah, oh**

**Yeah, oh**

**Yeah, yeah**

**You don't even know, know, know**

**So I'll wait till kingdom come**

**All the highs and lows are gone,**

**A little bit longer, and I'll be fine**

**I'll be fine.**

As the song ended, the audience clapped for me. I was in tears, and I noticed the girl was heading in my direction. As she reached me, I crouched and gave her a hug. She told me not to cry, and that I'd be fine. That was meant only for my ears.

"You are so brave," I said to her, without the microphone. "I wish I was like you."

"Well, you are now," she said, smiling. "And I love you." She hugged me back, and I held on for a while before letting go and leading her back to the edge of the stage where security took her back to her mother.

"Thank you Macy," I said as I felt tears starting to form afresh. Just then, Nate came and gave me a side hug, then Shane, and finally Jason who led me away from the stage. My tears were spilling faster that a tap's flow. After Jason comforted me and got me to be quiet, he called the stage manager who went to get her.

Thirty minutes after this, I had written down the lyrics of a song and I was dancing to the guys songs. When they started to play "Hello Beautiful" I saw him glance back at me. His brothers were also looking back. It was funny remembering that this song had been how I first met the guys.

Looking back, it seemed ages ago when all this had happened, yet it had just been three months. Three months. Here I was, an L.A baby, touring for the first time with the Grey clan, and being with my best friend.

At that moment, I felt someone hug my waist. I looked down to see Frank smiling at me.

"Well, hello there young man."

"Hello Sarah. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Where have you been?"

"Well, I was in the audience with mum and dad and after your performance; I decided to come check on you."

"That's so sweet of you," I said, crouching down to hug him. He was so adorable. I had never liked hanging out with kids but Frank had made me change. I had called that girl on stage for the first time ever. I knew that it was weird but I was starting to realize that some changes are for the best.

Today had been pretty emotional, and I knew it was because it was my mum's birthday, and also because I was having my menstrual flow.

They had always been very painful. So, I always had my painkillers with me anytime they struck. To say the truth, when I was in such pain, I became some kind of junkie. I popped rather than swallowed pills.

The birthday party had been a success, and I had taken loads of photos which I was gonna email my sister. Talking about emails, I had to email the assignments to our principal, Mrs. Smith. As I thought about the work and everything, I felt my mood shift. Frankie was still beside me, playing video games against Nate and the other guys. I saw the boys' parents and Caity's congratulate mine. I stood up and felt the pain pierce my lower abdomen. At that moment, a wave of nausea washed over me and I made a wild dash for the loo where I emptied the contents of whatever I had before the concert, along with what I had just had. I felt someone hold my hair back from the toilet seat as they rubbed gently on my back.

"I am sorry mum," I whispered as she wiped my lips and the rest of my mouth.

"It's okay Sarah. After all, a mum is never off duty, or retired."

"I know, but it's your birthday."

"Well, it's still okay. Let's get you all rinsed up."

Every month, for the first two or so days, I would throw up any time I was having my periods. So most times I preferred not to eat. I hated it, but it's a stage that every girl has to go through it.

* * *

Back to L.A on the plane, I was tired. We had spent a week with the Grey clan at New York. It was like a break from all the work we had done during the tour. Caity and I had finished our piling assignments (finally) and we had time to go shopping with our mums. The presence of our mums was working for our good. I had been feeling a little neglected but having my parents over at New York had made me feel happier.

I was also learning guitar and Guitar Hero with Jason. Caity had been curious after she found me and Shane playing at Miami, but we had since stopped getting caught in compromising situations. I know I sound weird when I say it, but I started to see things about him that you can't learn from the magazine. Like how he likes to write lyrics on tissue paper and throw them at me and Nate when we are trying to be serious. Or how many times he checks his reflection before they go on stage. Even then, I found him an interesting figure to study.

We had done a number of interviews after the concert at Gramercy and the paparazzi had started to stalk us even more. They were always throwing questions at Caity and I when we ran into them anywhere.

Yesterday was a particularly tiring day. I had broken the heel of my shoe at the mall, and as I was buying a new pair, a number of fans approached Caity and I and asked for autographs. While we were leaving the shop, we saw the flashes and decided to use the back way, meaning we had to walk a little longer before we got to Lizzy's rental car. We got stuck in traffic and took an hour to get to the Greys' Residence. Caity and I wanted nothing more than to nap, but they had already made dinner.

Frankie came to the couch after the meal and sat next to me, begging me to play with him. We started to play a game on the play station, and soon the others had come over to watch. Eventually Frank killed me, and the guys took over. I was left to my own devices with Caity. When I was yawning, Mrs. Grey passed by and decided to show Caity and me to the guest rooms. We each got one to sleep in, temporarily.

As the season might have it, it was very cold at night. I realized that when I felt someone spread a blanket over my body. As I sighed, the person leant forward and tucked a strand behind my ear gently.

"Mum?" I asked sleepily as the person kissed my temple and left the room. I didn't have the chance to check who it was. I was too tired and sleepy to do anything till morning.

As I walked downstairs, I could smell coffee brewing, and I smiled at the aroma. That, no doubt, was Kenyan coffee. Shaking my head, I sauntered into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey. I am so sorry for sleeping like a log last night."

"You missed the guys and the Guitar Hero winner. Apparently Shane won yesterday."

"Really? That would have been exciting to see. You know he does this kind of dance when he wins anything." I said, trying to imitate it. His mother laughed at my attempt.

"He told his brothers that you were the only one who could have supported him in the game."

"Well, sometimes I do that, but most times I am laughing too hard to do anything. He can be hilarious."

"I know. I love it when he goes that crazy. It just makes it easier to do so many things that we can't. . . "I stopped, seeing the boys' mother smiling like crazy.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"How can anyone not like Shane? He is an awesome friend."

She looked at me, and then shook her head. "First, I would like you to call me Denise. Not Mrs. Grey."

"Isn't it disrespectful?" I asked, looking worried.

She laughed gently. "No. I am not your teacher. And just for confirmation, Shane does like you a lot. If you ever need any boy advice, just call me."

At that moment, the rest of the family filed in. I saw Shane doing his dance of victory for his brothers who rolled their eyes when they saw me. I smiled at them, and got this idea to join Shane in his dance. If you did it badly, he'd get bored and stop. For some reason today, I knew I wouldn't get any part wrong. And I didn't. When we finished, Nate and Caity muttered "cheesy" while Jason had a gotten busy with his phone. Caity's and my mum were missing. They must have left last night. As I sat down with Shane beside me, I saw Denise shaking her head.

I liked Shane. I liked him, and his entire family. Life seemed impossible without them.

* * *

**How perfect is that moment? aww!**

**please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Caity: hello everyone!**

**Sarah" we are back!**

**Me:OMG! you guys are baaaack! i had missed you so much! Group hug!**

**Jason: what? you can't have a group hug without me! that is a crime. it is against the golden rule.**

**Nate: it is not the golden rule dude.**

**Jason: then its the silver rule**

**Nate: nop!**

**Jason: come on man! give me a tin to work with. . .**

**Shane: come on guys, cut it!**

**Me: you are here!**

**Shane: where else would i be?**

**Me: at Jerk land?**

**Shane: oh, i was. . . (starts to argue with Ynabeesa)**

**Nate: (muting the argument and pushing it to the background) Ynabeesa does not own Camp Rock or Connect 3. **

**Jason: done?**

**Nate: done.**

**Jason: group hug! (drags everyone into it)**

**Sarah: Jason, look over there! a bird!**

**Jason: (stops hugging) where? (runs off in general direction of Sarah's pointing)**

**Caity: you meanie!**

**Nate: well, it always works! good work Sarah *hi five***

* * *

**Chapter 15**

My birthday was in a week's time, and I was super excited to be turning seventeen. I would be of legal age. I did a little dance in the studio before everyone filed in to do the song.

We had left New York about a week ago, and had been busy trying to finish recording and release an album which I would promote at the boys' summer tour. If things went great, I would have my own tour after that. It would be later in the year.

"And it's a wrap!" the producer said, signaling that it was the end of the entire session. So far, I had spent all the studio time wisely. My manager, David aka Dave, had been pleased by this. He was an amazing guy and had been really helpful. So far, he had helped arrange for me and Caity to move out of the hotel, and I now lived with her parents, though we would soon be getting our place near the boys' apartment building. However, so far, nothing worthwhile had popped up, and I was comfortable staying with the Gellers.

As I left the studio, I met Shane at the lift.

"Hello Grey," I said, pressing 1.

"Hello Kadesa," he replied, smiling at me as he gave me a hug. I took in his scent and liked it. It reminded me of a coniferous forest.

"Where is the rest of the clan?"

"At a conference room. Wanna come?"

"Hmm, okay. What are you guys doing exactly?"

"Bumming."

As we got to the third floor, the doors slid open and I followed Shane into the corridor. "You did a great job today."

"You were stalking me again, Shane."

"No I wasn't," he defended himself, but I could see him colouring up.

"Admit it, or I won't hug you."

"You always hug me."

"Fine. Then, I won't go for that date I have been planning to go on with you. . . "

"Fine," he caved in. "so what if I was?"

"It's okay. I know you are really shy anyways and wouldn't dare ask me to dinner…"

"Could we have dinner today?"

I laughed. Was he for real? I was just kidding but I knew that he wasn't. he gave me the sweetest smile and I wasn't seeing myself turning him down. I couldn't have dinner but I could spare a coffee.

"Sorry, have a busy day tomorrow. Maybe just a coffee."

"He pouted. "Then it isn't counted as a date."

Oh, he really did like me. "You really are funny, aren't you?"

He smiled back at me. "That's just me."

* * *

At coffee, we were getting along just fine till when Camilla showed up. Shane forgot everything and even left the coffee shop with her. The paparazzi were outside, so I chose to leave unidentified. I pulled on my disguise-a hoodie, a dress top that went to my knees and tights along with a hair band to tie up my hair. A basketball cap hid the front part of my face.

I know you don't understand how I could be carrying around all those clothes, but I was. After the concert at New York, I had been stalked by them. They all thought that Shane and I had a thing, despite all the denying we had done on national television.

Camilla Belle's appearance had been unexpected. I didn't know what the deal was between the two of them, but I was feeling tossed out. I could tell that he had a thing for her. The speed at which he had ditched me was fast. It bothered me a lot, but I decided not to divulge anything to anyone.

As I walked, I remembered I didn't have any means to get home. Shane and I had been chauffeured to the café and he had left with Camilla, so I was left to my own devices. I flagged down a cab (back home we used taxis, and we never flagged them down. We went out searching for them. This was living the American Dream. *sigh*). One stopped at the curb. When I got in, I sighed contentedly. The driver was in his fifties and he looked Asian. I gave him my address and leaned back as he took me through the streets of L.A and out towards Beverly Hills. On arriving, I asked him how much it was, and after he gave me the total, I started to struggle to do the math.

"I am so sorry. I am new at dealing with dollars."

"It's okay, I understand. I had the same problem when I first came here," he replied with a chuckle. It was nice to have someone who understood.

"Well, here, thanks so much," I said as I handed him the money. Just as I started to walk up to the gate, I saw Caitlyn walk out of the black SUV, and I saw Shane talk to her. At that moment, I turned around and headed back to the cab. "Could you take me around this place? There is someone I don't want to meet. I am avoiding him."

"Okay," he said, and I got in. we drove off and I pulled off my hoodie and cap, and then released my hair from the scrunches prison. As I took a deep breath inhaling the breeze from the sea, I smiled to myself, looking through the open window at people doing various things at the beach. I wished to be there too. Wait, I could be there, if I wanted to be.

"Could I have your number? I have changed my mind and I would like to hang out at the beach instead."

"Sure" he said, slowing down and navigating to the side of the road. He gave me his number and I typed it in, then I paid him and left, waving goodbye as he drove off.

I had met one happy face, and I was feeling a little safe. So the world doesn't have bad people. Maybe they are more than I thought. That man had been really good to me. I prayed in my head for God to bless him immensely.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I bumped into a hard object. Looking up, I realized it was a guy's back.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" he said, spinning round to face me. He was holding an unripe coconut that was chopped off at its top. It was what we called madafu back in Kenya.

"Hey, you know where I can get that? Sorry for bumping you," I said as I felt myself getting excited at the thought of having madafu.

"Sure, over there," he said, pointing at a guy who was starting to sharpen a coconut for a customer.

"Thanks," I said as I started to jog in the direction of the guy. The wind was blowing away from me, making my hair fan out behind me. I liked it.

"How much?" I asked him as I reached into my bag.

As he told me, he sharpened a new one for me, which I had chosen. When he handed it to me, eventually, I took it in my hands and very carefully, lowered my lips onto the straw. Sipping it, I held my breath. When I tasted it, I sighed softly. It was heavenly. And I had a whole coconut to myself.

"You like it?"

"I loved it from the first time I drank it in Mombasa. I think it's heavenly."

"Mombasa? That's in Kenya, right?"

"Yes, it is. I am Kenyan."

"Wow, I am honored. Do you run?"

I think I had a jaw drop moment back there. I was hardly athletic. I ran just for fitness and to get out of the teacher on duty's sight. I wasn't the kind of girl with the athletic body, or totally firm body. It was a shock being asked, but then I remembered why. Kenya was known mainly for athletics.

"No, I don't. But it's something I wish I'd do one day. Thanks for the madafu though."

"You are welcome. Could I get your name?"

"Sarah." I said, walking away.

I had been gone for more than an hour, and I knew that I had to get back. However, I felt like I had a song, and I had to write it. The lyrics were coming so fast, it's a wonder I didn't turn into a typewriter.

It started off as a poem, but I knew I'd get a bridge and a chorus, somehow. And if I didn't, oh well, writing is writing. It basically talked about the beauty of a loving heart.

**When you meet a heart like this,**

**So,**

**Sincere and helpful,**

**It is as**

**Beautiful as a Los Angeles sunset.**

Just as I finished the line, my phone rang. It was Caitlyn.

"Where are you girl?"

"I am at the beach. I was just going to call you."

"What are you even doing there? And how did you get there?"

"Umm, I got a taxi."

I heard Caity yell to someone that I was at the beach.

"Who was that?" I asked, curious.

"Nate. He was worried about you. He said you and Shane left but Shane came back without you."

"Oh, Shane. Is he there?"

"Yup. Look, I am sending over someone to get you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Well, i know you are starting to wonder what i am up to. wait till i post the next chapter. Ha-ha! muhahahahahahah! *evil laughter***

**oh, madafu is like coconut water from unripe fruit.**

**who else loves the new video of One Direction, 'Best Song Ever'? i love the alter egos. i knew that girl looked too skinny to be just a girl. but the part that made me laugh was when she was fighting to flip her hair. EPIC!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Caity: oh oh oh! Shane, Sarah doesn't wanna talk to me. or anyone. what did you do? lead her on?**

**Shane: i didn't do anything.**

**Sarah: (wailing) yes he did! he left the date without me!**

**Nate: (looking shocked) you didn't**

**Jason: (nodding his head wisely at Nate) oh, he did.**

**Shane: come on guys, you know i like Sarah but Camilla and i . . .**

**Nate: should be done! man, how many times do you have to get heart broken before you learn?**

**Shane: i am love sick!**

**Jason: what about Sarah?**

**Sarah: (makes the 'f*** you' sign at Shane)**

**Shane: Caity . . .**

**Caity: what she said.**

**Shane: fine! i do not own Camp Rock, neither does Ynabeesa. (leaves)**

**Me: sorry folks. hope they make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**CAMILLA BELLE AND SHANE GREY BACK TOGETHER? **Screamed the headline that Friday morning on The Sun. Wait, back together? My sleepiness vanished as I stared at the photo that had made it to the front page. It had the couple striding out of the Starbucks Shane and I had gone to for the coffee date. I held up the paper, sliding my glasses up my nose.

_**Yes, we had been hearing speculation of this but we proved it yesterday when Shane and Camilla left a Starbucks walking together, hands joined. This was a little unexpected, but we had our suspicions satisfied when they shared a kiss in front of the Bistro an hour later.**_

There was a photo of them kissing while the cab Camilla had flagged down was waiting. I tore my eyes away from the photograph and decided to continue reading.

_**Camilla and Shane dated in 2008 after he and Taylor Swift ended things between them in a twenty six second call. For a while, everyone thought the second eldest Jonas would not find love, but meeting Camilla was thought to be a really good thing for him.**_

_**Camilla, an actress, dated him for a short while before she called it quits. Word has it that they had an agreeable split. It seems like the two have gotten back together again.**_

_**This news comes amidst rumours circulating on the possibility of Shane being in a relationship with the most recent girl on the block, newcomer at the music scene who has taken it by storm, Sarah Kadesa. The 16 year old has been spotted a number of times with Shane and his brothers, along with Caitlyn Geller, daughter to showbiz photographer and media personality, Lizzy Geller. **_

_**Sarah and Shane have reportedly been spotted hanging out at a number of spots, with the both of them looking too comfortable in each other's company. They have been captured on tape performing together on the Connect 3' mini tour at various venues, and they have displayed a lot of chemistry onstage.**_

There were a couple of photos of the two of us, one of us walking on a pavement together at New York, the wind blowing my hair behind me. He was talking to me, looking at me through his shades. I had pushed mine above my eyes, and was holding my hair from my face like an Alice bow. I was laughing at him as he offered me his jacket.

The second photo was of me and him at our first show, on stage. He was kneeling while holding onto my hand, and I was laughing, looking ahead at the cameras.

I smiled to myself as I stared at those photos. He had always been so sweet to me. And the photographs taken had flattered my appearance. Especially the one of the two of us at New York. I never knew I had an hour glass figure like that. I found myself giggling.

_**The two were spotted entering the Starbucks together, but Shane was spotted leaving with Belle. We could not catch sight of the Kenyan beauty who, it seems, ducked out through the back door. **_

_**Sarah will be touring with the Connect 3 this summer as she promotes her album that comes out two weeks before the tour. We can't wait to hear what she has on it, but word has it that America's favorites, "Firework" and "Not Afraid to Dream" are in the listing. "Firework" was the song that catapulted the young beauty to fame, making her an almost instant celebrity when she was noticed from YouTube. A number of labels jostled to sign her up, but she chose Disney's Hollywood Label to launch her career.**_

_**Camilla and Shane's reunion comes just as her newest movie is showing in cinemas countrywide on Thursday next week. It is a slight shock but we were expecting it, seeing that he never got over her.**_

_**We at the Sun will be watching the couple closely. Good luck Jomilla.**_

Jomilla. Pfft!

* * *

The rest of the day was chaotic for my phone. Somehow, the press had gotten a hold of my phone number. I was forced to call my agent and arrange for another cell. I was glad I didn't have to go to the studio because I knew I would run into the boys, meaning I'd run into Shane. For some reason, I felt a little pissed off about him dating Camilla. I know, I don't like him romantically but now that he has a girlfriend, it probably meant that I would not have a pillow to lie on during movie time, or whenever I was tired. I know that sounds weird, but it's true.

At eleven, the vehicle that would take me to the venue of the photo shoot arrived to pick me up. Caity had gone to the Label but would be heading to the venue to join me. She would be on the album's cover too.

On reaching there, I was introduced to the photographer, whose name was Leo Schmidt. He was with us the previous time, but he was helping the photographer. He was tall, with a mop of black hair which kept falling onto his forehead anytime he leaned forward. He was 5'8 in height, with a toned body and tanned skin. His eyes were blue, bordering on gray. Though I was nervous, he put me at ease with his voice.

Before we started, I took out a small black pin and slid it into his hair to hold the annoying locks in place. It was pretty funny. Someone took a photo of us as I dealt with his hair, and when he straightened up, he laughed while showing everyone. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Caity's arrival kind of sobered the mood up, but when we started, we just got into it. We did like five sets, and then took a break. Some of the photos would be used to promote the singles on CD.

Then, we came to the last two sets. One of these would be on the cover of the album. Caity was given a guitar while I was given a microphone. We were all dressed up. The last set had to be done at sunset. So we had to wait till five pm before we would head to the beach.

Leo was kept busy at the computer, while Caity and I walked around, getting to know the people on set with us. We went out to a nearby Starbucks and ordered coffee. I didn't know what to order, so Caity ordered me a latte with some muffins. We went out to sit in the back, away from prying eyes.

"So, tell me what happened yesterday. I saw the papers today, and you told me that people have been calling you to try getting anything about Shane and Camilla."

"Shane took me out for coffee, but Camilla walked in and he became excited. He introduced us, and when Camilla had finished her order, he left with her."

"I am so sorry. What I don't understand is how come the paparazzi saw you go in, but didn't see you leave?"

"Well, I have been walking around with a change of clothes ever since New York's incident with the shoes."

"Oh no you didn't . . ." Caity said, looking at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Yes, I did. And it helped, a lot. See, yesterday would have been awkward after Shane left me at the coffee shop. I knew they'd ask questions, and because I was still in shock, I knew I'd probably do something stupid. So, did they call you too?"

"Who?"

"The press."

"More like hounded me. It was crazy. I had to get a new cell. Talking about cells, I got the one you ordered. Rita gave it to me. It has already been charged, has your most important contacts inside, with the music you like, and whatnots. You have to guard it, with your life."

I laughed. Caity was so funny. We chatted some more, before we left, leaving the place and walking back slowly to the venue of our shoot. We ran into a few of our fans, and took a few photos and signed autographs before we got to the photo studio.

As we arrived, we met Caity's mum who was busy picking out the photos that she thought were perfect for the day. She had them sent into her flash disk which she plugged into her computer and added to her computer. We watched her form a folder and send the photos to them, and then she hooked her computer to a projector and let the slideshow show. I know my jaw dropped. They were beautiful photos. I had never looked that good. Caity laughed at my jaw drop.

"Leo did a good job, I said as I smiled at him. I saw him pause in his preparations for our beach photo shoot. He smiled back at me and I saw Caity look from him to me.

"AHEM!" she cleared her throat rather loudly, and I jumped, almost falling off the chair from the shock.

I looked at her, and then blushed. I could almost see the cogwheels in her head cranking as she thought. I had a bad feeling about it.

"No. I refuse."

"You don't even know what I am going to say."

"Ugh!"

"Ask him out!"

"No, I can't! The guy is like, at work."

"So what?"

"It's not happening Caity. I refuse."

"Okay, then, ask him after work."

"No," I said, blushing.

"Why?"

"Girls never ask guys out."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. I am old fashioned."

"No, you are a celebrity, you can ask him."

"What if he is old fashioned?"

"Just ask him," Lizzy said, looking up from her work. She had just sent the photographs to the label. "He won't mind. He is traditional, as you said, but what the hell? It's just coffee, what harm could it do?"

"Well, paparazzi would have a field day with this. However, if he does ask me, then I won't mind going with him."

"Oh, and just in case you didn't know, he is also a celebrity, so you can't ask him out just because you are a celebrity and you can do anything you want."

I smiled at Caity, who shook her head at her mum. It might frustrate Caity, but for me, it was a perfect thing.

* * *

"I love madafu!" I exclaimed to Caity as we sipped at our drinks on the beach. It was sunset; we had just arrived for our last set. The guy who was selling them looked like the one I had met yesterday, but he was older. I figured he was his brother.

"Sarah, Caity please come over, we don't have much time."

The next twenty minutes were all work, no play. We took photos, looking towards the sea, walking on the beach, drawing patterns in the sand, running around, and having all the kiddish fun we could. The beach was deserted for when we left. It was almost seven pm, and as the sun set over the horizon, I found myself snapping a few photos with my cell. It was pretty cute.

As I was musing on the beauty of L.A's sunset, Leo's voice interrupted me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said, turning to look at him. He was standing next to me, facing the setting sun too. He had a cute side profile look. As I was looking at him, he turned and looked at me.

"So, you wear glasses?" he inquired gently.

"Yes. I just have to keep them off when I am not at home. However, I think I will start wearing them in public. I don't want my condition to accelerate."

"Short-sighted?"

"Yes. How did you even know I was wearing glasses?"

"You are wearing them right now." Oh, yes, I was. I had forgotten I had them there in the first place. I giggled a little bit.

"I had forgotten they were there."

"It happens sometimes. I used to fall asleep with mine, and I even went into the bathroom a number of times."

"I thought I was the only one who did that in the shower. I could wake up and rush to the showers then get drenched before I remembered that I had them on."

As we chatted, I saw him relax a little more. We seemed to have a lot in common, and we were having an awesome time. Fifteen minutes into the chat, his phone rang. He listened then said he'd be there in a few minutes.

"I enjoyed talking to you and the photo shoot was really fun. Maybe we could hang out sometime soon over a cup of coffee."

"Sure, I'd like that," I said to him, smiling. Yes, I had just gotten asked out! Caity would so hear about this!

"Here's my number," he said, taking out his business card and scribbling out his number at the back. He handed it to me, and I smiled as I read the name.

"Leonard Schmidt, Photographer. 1590 Avenue Drive." Nice. Now I had another number to add to my old phone.

As he hugged me, I saw Caity snap a photo at us, and I tried my hardest to control my smile.

"So, I'll call you Tuesday?"

"Tuesday it is."

"Bye," he walked off, only for his profile to be replaced by Caity's.

"So, tell me everything! Did you ask him out?"

I smiled, looking to the ocean. "No."

"What?! Kwani what were you guys talking about? Sand?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?" she whined, and I could see her impatience starting to show. I couldn't wait to tell her what had happened.

"Let's go home. I will tell you on our way back."

* * *

**hope you guys don't hate me. Shane is confused, and Sarah is taking forever to admit she is in love with him. as for Caity and Nate, that is coming, soon. don't worry. will be posting that soon.**

**Please leave a review. see that button down here? \/ please click on it or press it. please please please.**

** \/**


	17. Chapter 17

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So, i have 4 more chapters left in this series' story. i am working on my newest story, **_Come Take a Lookie Lookie_** and it has Luke Williams. from Camp Rock:Final Jam. i hope you will like it. my sequel still doesn't have a name. i was thinking that i should name it after a Demi Lovato song, but i am still working on it.**

**Caity: Nate, lets go for a date!**

**Nate: sure. i have the perfect place in mind.**

**Caity: where?**

**Nate: close your eyes and don't take a peek.**

**Caity: (closes eyes) okay.**

**Nate: (waves wand and the scenery changes) here we go. you can open your eyes now.**

**Caity: it is beautiful! i love amusement parks! lets go catch a ride**

**Nate: sure. **

**Me: aww! (muting them) i don't own One Direction, Camp Rock, Connect 3 or the Jonas Brothers.**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

"Time is up, hand over your papers. No more writing. Stop writing Sarah."

"Please Mrs. Smith? I am almost done."

"Fine." She gave in, and let me have an extra five minutes to finish the paper. I handed in the paper and sat watching her put mine and Caity's in an envelope on the table.

"Do you need a break, or do you want to sit for your last paper now?" Mrs. Smith asked as she watched me yawn. I was still dressed up in my pink cotton pajamas, and my hair had two plaited cat ears. Caity had the same hair do, and was in her night shirt and the shorts she had hurriedly dragged up her toned legs just before we had the exam.

"A break would be good. I could go through the dichotomous key again. I don't want to fail." I spoke for the two of us, and was awarded with a nod from Matt's mum.

Talking about Matt, we could hear him in the kitchen, making pancakes and brewing coffee. As the scintillating scent of the coffee wafted in, my stomach grumbled loudly. I hadn't eaten since I woke up, just grabbed an apple and a few grapes to keep my glucose levels up so I wouldn't nap during the paper.

We headed downstairs, with me tying a lesso round my waist. "Morning Matt," I said, heading straight to the coffee.

"Morning Sarah and Caity. How was the paper?"

"Was average-ish."

"Well, that is good to hear."

It had been a week since my birthday, and because we were soon releasing my album, the label had had Mrs. Smith make arrangements with the teachers to set our exams before the whole school sat for theirs. My album was being released in one week, and I had to rush through my exams before we had the interviews. We also had to read in between all the work. So far, we had managed pretty well, what with the discussions we had with Matt.

I had forgiven him, but I wasn't going to forget. Not anytime soon. His guilt was making him do stuff for us. This was a plus.

We hadn't talked to the boys or had them over in a week. After the successful party at their apartment, which they had thrown for my birthday, we had exiled them from the house for the entire week.

Good thing the teachers had combined the papers. There were no paper ones or paper twos or threes to do. They had set the exam in such a way that each paper was represented in a section. However, the papers were not the normal two to three hours but stretched to four hours. That's why if we wanted to maximize our day, we had to be up by 5am

As I drank my coffee, I sighed and closed my eyes. I had become a caffeine addict. Well, I didn't care, because it was a genetic thing. My mum and dad were so addicted to tea, they had migraines and developed fevers when there was no tea in the menu. Back home, the store was stocked with enough tea to serve an entire school.

I missed home, my parents and my siblings. I sighed again as I thought of all the work I had to do before the tour with the boys started.

I had had a video chat with my parents, rang up my brother and Skyped my sister at Nairobi. I loved my family so much.

Lizzy had been doing a great job taking care of us, so had Steve. They had watched us closely, making sure we didn't get too stressed. I was so thankful to them.

After breakfast, Dave came over to brief me on the details of the album and other basic things. We had planned a duet, me and Shane, but its recording had to wait till we were done with the papers. Thank God Biology was our last one, and we would be doing it in the next few hours. He was telling me about my interviews which would start tomorrow when Matt came to fetch me. I promised to call him when I was done with my paper.

As I climbed upstairs to the library, I smiled, remembering the dichotomous key's details. I was gonna show that paper how good I could be at both school and work.

Who said I can't do it all?

* * *

**SIGHTED**

_**Sarah Kadesa, inset, was spotted at the Bistro with the adorable Leo Schmidt having dinner alone, without the company of her friends. Sarah and Leo are reported to have met on her first photo shoot with his boss, Lizzy Geller. Noticeably absent was Caitlyn, her best friend and co-worker who has been working to produce Sarah's new album, which has yet to be named. **_

_**The plus-size beauty has been linked to the Connect 3 guys, but more closely to Shane Gray, who is now dating actress Camilla Belle. When recently contacted, Shane said that they were just friends. However, Sarah couldn't be reached for comments by the time we went to press last week.**_

_**When we contacted her about Leo, the newcomer said that the two were **__"just hanging out, like friends always do."__** Our adorable photographer clarified this by posting an update on his Face book page about her. I quote, **__"Sarah and I … are just good friends. We are hanging out as good friends, and this story going around about me and her hooking up are just lies. She is a really amazing girl with a big heart and I think that people should stop trying to link her to any guy who she hangs out with."_

_**I am not buying into the 'just friends' story, because during the previous photo shoot, they were spotted being a little too comfortable with each other. One of our sources says that the two are still hanging out together. When we contacted Leo, he said that Sarah has a passion for photography, hence the hanging out being more often. **_

_**From us over here at The Pop Informer, we say, watch this space.**_

* * *

**CAMILLA AND SARAH ARE BESTIES?!**

_**Yesterday, Camilla and Sarah were spotted at the VMAs hanging out with Caitlyn and Connect 3. The guys were nominated for the award, Song of the Year, the song being LoveBug, where Camilla Belle stars as the girl the main character falls in love with.**_

_**After her seventeenth birthday party, Camilla and Sarah have been spotted numerous times going out with Caitlyn Geller. Just recently, they were in New York to watch a Wimbledon match. The girls were reportedly seen taking photos with fans and signing autographs. Camilla posted a photo of them hanging out at the game with the caption, 'spreading a little fun to the tennis courts in NYC'**_

_**Caitlyn also posted a photo of the three of them on her facebook page during the VMAs captioned 'with my besties Sarah and Milla'.**_

_**We are aware that Sarah does not own a facebook or twitter account. However, someone has been masquerading as her and posting updates and mean things about Camilla. She confirmed that the only online community she is on is YouTube by the time we were going to press.**_

_**Its good to see that Sarah is making friends now. we are so happy for her. We can't wait to hear her new album coming out on Monday next week. Good luck Sarah!**_

* * *

**SARAH REVEALS HER DEBUT ALBUM'S NAME**

_**Well, its taken her long enough!**_

_**We have been bugging Sarah at any opportunity we have gotten to tell us the name of her debut album which hits stores in two days time.**_

_**In a press conference yesterday at Hollywood Records, a happy looking Sarah finally told us the name of her album. She let Caitlyn to do her the honors, because apparently she had lost her voice due to a flu she has had since early last week.**_

_**On a piece of white cardboard, Caitlyn revealed the first side of the news with the statement, 'the name of the album?' which she turned and the other side of the cardboard was written on, 'Not Afraid to Dream.'**_

_**This comes as a shocker to most people because the single that catapulted her to fame was expected to be 'Firework.' Sarah and Caitlyn have been dropping hints, saying that the album will be the name of a song on the track listing.**_

_**We also got a confirmation that 'Firework' and 'Not Afraid to Dream' are on the album. We at Top Teen Magazine wish her the best as she releases her album on Thursday at midnight.**_

* * *

_**CAITLYN AND CAMILLA SPOTTED PROMOTING 'NOT AFRAID TO SLEEP'**_

_**Sarah Kadesa (inset) has been too busy covering interviews and live shows in an attempt to promote her album sales, and is probably missing out on all the fun that her two best friends are having behind her back.**_

_**On her facebook page, Caitlyn has been posting photos of her friends dancing to the songs on the album. She has also been working with Connect 3 who have been posting videos on their YouTube channel where they incorporate phrases and lines from some of her songs. **_

_**Camilla probably wins the award of promoting the album, because not only has she been trending it, but she also went ahead to post a video of her and her pet, Trundy dancing to 'Not Afraid to Dream.' This video has attracted a lot of views and went viral within 24 hours of its posting.**_

_**The last photo the two girls posted on their twitter accounts was of them wearing t-shirts printed 'we love you Sarah. We are not afraid to dream.'**_

* * *

_**CONNECT 3 SUMMER TOUR STARTS NEXT WEEK!**_

_**Its another summer and the boys are ready to give you guys an amazing time! **_

_**The Connect 3 have been rehearsing for their summer tour this year. Their bus is going to pitch tent on all 50 states this year. Yes, you heard me . . . all 50 states this year. I can already hear the fans screaming like crazy.**_

_**They have released the tour dates and the cities they will be visiting this summer on their websites. During their Press Conference yesterday at Hollywood Records, the boys also let out news that they are working on a new studio album that will be out by early March next year. This news comes as we count down to the first concert that will be at NYC's Gramercy Theatre where they ended their previous tour.**_

_**Meanwhile, as we cheer the tour, we are noticing that Sarah has been distancing herself from the middle Grey, Shane, who has been linked to her romantically. These two (inset) have had a lot of chemistry on stage and we wonder if it will still be there this time. Sarah and her bestie Caitlyn Geller, daughter to media personality Lizzy Geller, will be the opening acts of the boys' tour. There is also a new comer to the tour, new singing sensation Luke Williams. Luke Williams, of the fame songs 'Giving You The Fire' and 'A Mile in my Shoes' featuring Caitlyn Geller and Margaret Dupree, is joining the guys on tour for the very first time.**_

_**Luke, Sarah and Caitlyn are the latest talent signed to the Hollywood Records owned by Disney. It seems like they are developing a liking for YouTube Singing sensations who are African. This is probably an attempt to widen their fan base.**_

_**So, this summer is so gonna rock. I already got my glow stick. This concerts are so going DOOOOOWN!**_

* * *

_**please leave a review. these were articles from newspapers.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: i had just typed out an entire apology and explanation but the problem happened- my data connection UGH!**

**i do not own Camp Rock, or the real Sarah Kadesa. i own what i have created, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**So, why are you avoiding me?**

_**. . . :-/**_

**Come on, talk to me Sarah.**

_I don't want to get into trouble. See you on stage._

_Stop looking at me like that._

**Like how?**

_Like I just broke your heart._

**What if I said you did? :-**

_Come on Shane. You are the pop star. You are the heart breaker._

_Okay, fine. Would you like a hug?_

_You aint getting any! :-p_

**Oh, you think so?**

_I know so._

**We will see about that. ;-)**

I know, I know. Shane and I are crazy people. I had been avoiding him for a while because he was dating Camilla and also because our chemistry was being scrutinized. We had tried to be a little too serious, but it was too damn funny. We ended up resorting to picking on each other any time we could. It was kind of weird when we did it, but Shane and I had just fallen into it.

It had been like a month or two since we all got on the bus and hit the road. Well, actually, buses. You see, we were now two opening acts, or should I say four? Luke Williams, Caitlyn Geller and Margaret Dupree were the three. Due to that, we had three tour buses, one for the guys, one for the girls, and one for the band. Yes, the band, My band. Okay, kind of.

_Oooh, see your brother and Caitlyn . . . they are pathetic love-sick puppies._

**Ha-ha talking about love-sick puppies, you and Luke . . . **

_. . . Are nothing. He likes Maggie_

**I was going to ask how you met**

_*rolling eyes* long story_

***sitting down* I am listening**

_You really think I am going to tell you?_

**Yes. Because if you don't, I will tell on you to Nate.**

_OH YOU WOULDN'T DARE!_

**I wonder what he'd say if he found out who drew a moustache on his t-shirt . . .**

_Remind me to remind you how much I don't like you very much right now._

**How adorable . . . spill!**

So I went back to the day we met.

*Flashback*

"So, what's your name?''

"Sarah," I say, walking away. In my head, I am thinking, thisguy is cute, like really cute.

One week later, I walk into the conference room, just on time. I see the boys seated and I sort of smile at them. Shane is still apologizing for bailing on me that day I went for coffee and ended up on the beach instead. Alone.

The door opens and a young guy with my complexion walks in. okay, he is the shade of cocoa powder, thereabouts. As he takes a seat, I look up and our eyes meet. For some reason, he looks familiar. I can't remember why, but I know I have met him recently.

I don't have time to think over it because the meeting begins. He introduces himself as Luke William, and as he talks, I remember where I met him.

"Luke, we have met before, haven't we?"

"Yes, at the beach, right?"

"At the beach!"

I can see the guys looking at us weirdly. Shane texts me under the table.

**Who is he?**

_A friend_

*end of flashback*

* * *

Later that day, Camilla and Shane were seated on the couch, giggling at something which they found funny. As I passed by, I rolled my eyes.

"Gather round everyone. We have been doing something funny today. You guys wanna hear it?"

"Sure Shane," Caity replied, sitting down next to Nate. Jason and I ended up seating next to each other.

"I have been coming up with names for you guys. Like shortened names of your names."

"Lets' hear it Camilla," Jason said beside me, and as he spoke, I got tired of sitting on that tiny space and plopped down on Jason who didn't even seem to notice. Shane looked a little pissed off and shot daggers at me. I stuck out my tongue at him. Here goes my maturity doooown the drain!

"Okay, Shane is Shaney," she said, kissing his cheek. I laughed. This should be fun

"I am Camy," she giggled. That name was weird.

"Nicholas is Natey, Jason is Jay, Caitlyn is Caity and you, my dear, are Say."

Wait, did she just call me a verb?

"Pardon? Did you just say Say?"

Everyone burst out laughing. That name was really lame, major lame. Too bad I had to be nice to her because she was Shane's girlfriend. If she weren't, she'd never have named me a verb.

* * *

Matt joined us mid-tour, without his mum. He had come for basketball camp, in an all expenses paid trip. He was going back just before his K.C.S.E to sit for them and then come back to play full time till his results came out. He was playing at Chicago, and that was where we were currently.

That day, Luke had been really bent on taking me out for coffee at Starbucks. (I like regular coffee houses more. I don't see the hype about Starbucks. I am more of a homely-let's relax kind of person.) after which we headed to the bay to see the lake, Michigan. My brother would be in the concert tonight, with a video camera, so would i. I wasn't the opening act tonight, it was Luke and Caitlyn. Margaret had been called back to L.A so Caitlyn was going to sing her part.

The paparazzi caught up with us, but maintained a respectful distance. Last time, when they had been trying to mob us, Luke had lost control when Maggie slipped and fell. He almost punched one of them. It took all of us to hold him to prevent the damage of someone's camera and face. He was around 18, so he could be taken to court and treated like an adult.

However, thanks to the guys, he had not ended up in that situation. As an upcoming musician, he had to do his best to stay out of trouble.

"Thanks for coffee," I said as we did our sight-seeing.

"You're welcome Shorty."

Okay, what the hell does Shorty mean? I made a mental note to ask Caity and the guys.

"I look forward to your performance tonight."

"It's a pity you aren't singing tonight. That vocal exhaustion thing isn't helping much."

"I know, it makes me feel like I am being quarantined. Remembering what she said makes me wanna cry, but it's better than having flu."

"Oh, I remember that day. The flu, right? You were all, 'I have to do it' but Dave was like, 'nothing like that poppet.' I know, it sucks."

"How come your voice hasn't been retired yet?"

"Well, I am guessing you mean temporal retirement? It's because I have collaborations. I am guessing that's the reason."

"Maybe I should do that."

"You ought to sleep tonight, and rehydrate regularly. So, follow the doctor's instructions and you will be well in a jiffy."

His advice was great. I liked him, already. Not liked him that way just liked him like a friend. For some reason, I preferred having more friends, than having a boyfriend. I think I am scared to fall in love.

Pushing my thoughts away, I smiled. I would see Eddie again. How awesome was that? He and I had backstage passes and I knew that he would want to hang out with the guys after the concert. Meet and greet, here we come!

* * *

"Are you guys ready for the show tonight?" The MC said into his mic, when the boys were announced on stage. The crowd screamed like crazy.

"Well, tonight, we have a really amazing line-up for you guys. We know that you guys were here to see Sarah, but she has been told to keep away from the mic and to eat her vegetables because she has been . . . wait, okay, let me call her over so that she can explain herself. Shane kind of pranked this note because it has a really lame story on it. Sarah, come on over and say hello."

As I walked on stage, I saw the cameras flashing. I was so going to miss this tonight. I smiled as I brought the mic to my lips.

"Hello Chicago, how are you doing tonight?"

The crowd yelled for close to a minute, and I just stared at the cardboards that they were showing me. Some were like, "WE LOVE YOU SARAH!" and I saw one that said "SHANE + SARAH = SHARAH" which made me happier. These were so adorable; I was trying not to blush.

"I love you Sarah!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"I love you guys too!"

The crowd cheered some more, and I waited till it quietened a little before I ventured to speak.

"Well, I was really looking forward to singing for you guys tonight. I am super bummed that I won't be. As was trying to explain, come on over here Rick. I cannot perform tonight because my vocal box is a little tired, strained too. It has nothing to do with me not eating my vegetables. Shane is the one who never eats his vegetables."

The crowd laughed at this revelation. They were so understanding.

"However, I not performing don't mean that the show stops because, as Rick says, we have an amazing line-up that will open for the boys. Luke Williams, my very good friend will be stepping on stage with Caitlyn to open for the guys." The cheers became louder and I wondered why. Glancing up at the mega TV screen, I saw why. Shane had stepped on stage.

"I eat my vegetables."

"I am pretty sure you do, in your lovely dreams."

There was a burst of laughter in the crowd.

"Okay, I don't eat broccoli. They look like little trees."

"Is that your only reason?"

"They freak me out."

"Shane, please go backstage and think about what you said. You probably inspired millions of growing children to chuck their vegetables out of the window."

As he left, Nate and Jason were smiling at his punishment. I couldn't help but smile back. Then I saw Luke and Caity wave at me, and I knew that I had to send them in.

"Okay, guys, as much as I'd love to talk for a while longer, Caity and Luke are waiting to start, and they are mega excited, just like I am," at that point, the screen showed Caity and Luke who were discussing the first song to start the evening with.

"So, without further ado Chicago, please welcome to stage, for the first time, Luke Williams and Caitlyn Geller for 'Giving you the Fire.' You guys, come on out!"

The two of them ran onto stage and the beats of the song started. The dancers came up from nowhere and the show started up. I had been waiting for this to happen, so as soon as I could, I rushed to my seat in the VIP section, right next to Eddie. Thank God I hadn't missed that much action. Tonight would be my first night in a Connect 3 concert as a fan. Man, I was so excited! Yip! Yip! Yurrah!

* * *

**SARAH KADESA SPOTTED WITH SHANE AT BOSTON **

_**Wait, it must be the all the stage chemistry again. Otherwise, these two wouldn't be spotted out together, shopping on the streets of New York.**_

_**After a successful concert last night, these two were spotted today morning hanging out at a coffee shop, after which they went into a Forever 21 shop and emerged an hour later with nothing much to show, except two small gift bags.**_

_**On contacting the two, they both confirmed that they were just hanging out. Sarah in her defense said that the second eldest Grey was getting her a birthday present. The other bag had a present too, which she refused to disclose.**_

_**Shane gave a lengthier version of the story. **__"Sarah and I have been so busy, and she hasn't been avoiding anyone. In fact, truth be told, Sarah has been working so hard, she has been forgetting A LOT of things. Her school work always comes first, and that's why she tends to forget that she should be seeing someone by now. Her schedule is so jammed; she doesn't have time for dates. That day was the one time she had a break from all the work and she took the risk."_

_**When they were both asked about Camilla, Sarah said that **__"Camilla and I are getting along fine. I like spending time with her." __**Shane confirmed that the two of them were still together and that things were going great between them.**_

_**The tour buses will soon be headed to the next venue of their concert, which will be Charlotte. We wish them a lovely time during this tour.**_

Shane looked over my shoulder as I read the paper. For some reason, he always read it that way. It had been irritating at first and I had tried swapping at him when he did that, but he always got away then crept back, just like a fly would do. Eventually, I got over it, and even kind of looked forward to the whole thing. We called it, "Shay and Ray-Ray's newspaper time" and for some reason, it was comforting.

After apologizing for close to a trillion times, Shane and I had made up over a coffee date, postponing the real date for later. I didn't care about how late later would be. I just wanted to have my new best friend back.

"Okay, so you guys are okay now, right?"

"Yes we are, aren't we?" Shane asked, looking at me. I turned my head and looked at him. I hadn't realized how awkward that would be, because his face was just inches from mine.

"We are," I replied, looking back at Nate who was watching the two of us with a certain fishy look on his face.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Caity sat on his laps, distracting him. I took that chance to talk to the eldest Connect 3 member.

"Hey Jason, could you come give me a hand at that something I needed you to help me do."

"Oh, sure, totally. Let me grab my stuff and I will be with you in a few."

As I left, I could see Shane staring at us in shock. Nate was too busy making out with Caity. When Shane turned back to them, I heard him say, "Get a room you two!"

"We have this one, get your own," Caity retorted, not even glancing at him. That had to be the highlight of my day. I could already see Shane's jaw drop moment.

My day had just gotten better.

* * *

hope you liked. please leave a review. pretty please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: i do not own Camp Rock! or the song quoted in this chapter! enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**CAITLYN GELLER TO RELEASE SINGLE?**

_**While on break, the girls have had a chance to get back to studio and work on a new single. Rumour has it that the song is not the sappy stuff that everyone listens to on the radio.**_

_**Speaking during the latest news conference, David Brown Cessario, the girls' manager, announced that the girls were working on something new, which would be out within the month.**_

_**There has been a lot of speculation that Caitlyn's vocals are in the mix. We are pretty sure that this is probably the break that Caitlyn needs. She has been the other half of Sarah's success, and we think its about time we saw her do something alone. She was the female vocals in Luke Williams' "Giving you the Fire".**_

_**We can't wait to hear the song she is working on. You go girl!**_

* * *

**NATE GREY IS IN A RELATIONSHIP?!**

_**We have reason to believe that the second youngest Grey is now in a relationship. **_

_**Amazing, right? **_

_**Nate's relationships are always a little hard to track, especially due to the fact that he nevergoes out on dates and when he does, all we get is a picture of bad quality. I must say, that is one guy determined to keep his private life away from the glare of publicity.**_

_**We have thought that he has been single all this while, and we know that he has been keeping his relationships under wraps, but this time, Nate has partly peeled off the wrap around his other life.**_

_**In an interview yesterday, he confessed, quite freely, that he is in a relationship and that he is quite smitten by his lady love. As always, he denied to divulge the name of this mysterious girl who has got him going crazy. **_

_**I can hear a million plus hearts of American girls breaking right now. I am so sorry, the only single Grey is ten year old Frankie Grey who is BFFs with Sarah Gr. . . ahem Kadesa. **_

_**I can't wait to find out the name of this girl, and to post her photos for you guys to see.**_

* * *

**So, you and Jason were up to something the other day.**

_What are you talking about?_

**Do you guys have like a fling or something?**

_Shane, I'd like to see you ask me that to my face._

We were on our way to Arkansas from Louisiana and Shane had been bothering me, again. He had this insane thought that I was hooking up with Kevin. Nate was in our tour bus, asleep on Caity's couch. I had been seating next to the driver, Amanda. She had been exhausted the previous night and the guys and us had had to sleep at a hotel.

The bus behind us had the band. The band had two siblings, Tim and Natalie Holt, who played the drums and the bass guitar, Drew Thomas who played the acoustic guitar and Shana and Don Gonzalez who played the bass and piano. Okay, Don could play any instrument. Shana also did background vocals.

I sat next to Caitlyn and showed her a song I had been writing. It was giving me a little trouble, but I was ready to give it all I got. As she read through it, she smiled.

"Is it about Shane?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, that's the only guy you have liked so far."

"No."

"Luke?"

"No."

"Okay, who else can it be? Honestly?"

I smiled a little unsure, and she took one look at me and shot up, shaking her head.

"No. not him. Please not him."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Caity."

"He is an ASS! I know that you like him and everything, but believe me, he is not good for you."

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Fine. I will. But that's because I know if I don't, you still won't change your mind."

So we got down to business, and within the next two hours, we were done. By tomorrow, we would perform this song. I knew he would be there. Looking at me, in the eyes. I didn't know if I loved him, but I knew that I liked him. A lot.

* * *

"Hello Little Rock! Are you excited to hear our newest single?" Caitlyn called to the crowd which cheered at us.

"Well, we are One and the Same, right Caity?"

"Yup Ray." The crowd cheered as we started the song

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La la la la la**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La la la la la**

**You come from here, I come from there**

**You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**

**We're more alike than anybody could ever tell**

**(Ever Tell)**

**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks**

**Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak**

**But we can get up and let loose and LOL**

**(LOL)**

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**

**That you're not alone**

**(that you're not alone)**

**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**

**I got your back, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

'**Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we are almost legendary**

**You and me, the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream**

**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La la la la la**

**I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me**

**Its got a rhythmyou and I can get along**

**(Get along)**

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**

**That you're not alone**

**(here I go again)**

**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**

**I got your back, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

'**Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we are almost legendary**

**You and me, the perfect team**

**Shaking up the scene**

**We're one and the same!**

'**Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**We are so good, more than momentary!**

'**Cause we're one **

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

'**Cause we're one **

**(I think we are almost legendary)**

**We're anything but ordinary!**

**You and me, the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream, oh**

**You and me, the perfect team**

**Shaking up the scene**

**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La la la la la**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

The guys were up next, and Nate did the introduction.

"Hello Little Rock, I know everyone has loved Sarah and Caity's performance, and let me tell you, these girls are just amazing. Now, today, the guys and I have a song for a special lady, who happens to be the person I am smitten with. Caity, this is for you."

**Hey there pretty lady, tell me how you're doing?**

**Tell me what I can do to help?**

'**Cause I've been thinking of you for a little while now**

**And this right here is how I feel.**

**Girl you got me going crazy, knocked me off my feet**

**Now you've got me beggin' baby, beggin' baby please**

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away, get away with me?**

'**Cause girl I don't know what to do**

'**cause I'm so in love with you**

**Head over my heels, yeah I know how I feel**

**Girl you know that I'm in love**

**Oh, I was lonely, now I know you love me**

**This right here is how I feel, whoa.**

**Girl you got me going crazy, knocked me off my feet**

**Now you've got me beggin' baby, beggin' baby please**

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away, get away with me?**

'**Cause girl I don't know what to do**

'**cause I'm so in love with you**

**Come on**

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?**

**Yeah**

**Girl you got me going crazy, knocked me off my feet**

**Now you've got me beggin' baby, girl I'm on my knees **

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away, get away with me?**

'**Cause girl I don't know what to do**

'**cause I'm so in love with you**

**So in love, so in love with you**

As the last strains of the song sounded, Caity ran out of our corner and went to Nate, and with tears in her eyes, hugged him. He kissed her forehead, knowing that Caity hated PDA, especially on stage.

After an hour's performance, I was called for an encore performance. As I called out to Kevin, I looked out into the crowd. Yes, there, I saw Matt. And Tess. Wait, Tess? And as I watched, she pulled him in for a kiss. Yes, a kiss. I stood there, staring at them for close to thirty seconds while my fans cheered me. I woke up as the applause got louder. Caitlyn had joined me on stage. And she had seen the kiss too.

"Hey everyone, I have an idea. How would you like to have a performance of us with the Grey Brothers? Yes?"

The crowd cheered loudly. As Shane and Nate came on stage, looking a little confused, Caity pointed out the kissing couple to Nate with her eyes. I saw Nate take Shane and whisper something and Shane came over to hug me. I felt my tears start to fall, and I knew that this was it. I was done with guys, completely.

"Okay, Caity, I have an idea." I said, smiling for the first time since the last two or so minutes.

"Yes?"

"Let's do 'Liar'."

"Really?"

"Really." I then turned to the eager fans and smiled. "I am sorry, there is no song that fits this occasion better than this song. Its by one of my favourite Kenyan artistes. Her name is Wahu. I hope you guys will enjoy it."

Caity plugged in the remix of the song and I heard the beats start over the PA. I counted the beats before I started the first verse. I saw Matt turn to look at me, looking alarmed. Yes, you. You are a LIAR!

And you deserve this song!

* * *

Song quoted is 'One and The Same' by besties Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. please leave a review. . . please! only two chapters left before i introduce the trailer of the sequel whose name i haven't figured out yet *giggles* yes, i am bad at naming!


	20. Note

**Author's Note.**

**I am so tired right now. I can't do much, I have school starting tomorrow, so, maybe I will post the remaining chapters later today and give the trailer of the new story.**

**I hope you will like it.A**

**I am also putting up a Jella story which I will finish soon. I decided to upload part of it then you guys can tell me what you think about it. I was a little distracted so, some grammar problems. **** sorry!**

_Come Take a Lookie Lookie_** is also driving me insane. I can't understand why I am blank now, but I just am. **

**Ugh! Writers' block!**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 20

**i do not OWN camp rock. or the Jonas brothers who star in it. i do wish i did though. AHEM! marry me JOE! and NICK! oh, too bad Kevin's taken! then i can have kids as cute as Frankie. AWWW!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**SARAH IS HEARTBROKEN?**

_**Seems like the fifth Grey has had her heart broken, in a relationship we were not aware of.**_

_**The chubby Singing sensation, Sarah Kadesa, has, apparently been seeing someone who, by the time we were going to press, was yet to be identified. **_

_**The singer, well known for her singles, 'Firework' and 'Not Afraid to Dream', the latter of which is the title to her debut album that's currently doing well on the charts.**_

_**The singer (inset) was spotted at the hotel the touring band is staying, telling off a young man in an agitated manner. The quarrel was further fueled by Shane who came out to confront the young man. **_

_**The confrontation lasted less than a minute, before the guy walked away while Shane walked an emotional Sarah back into the hotel. The photos below are the proof that we got from our source.**_

_**Apart from that, the singer performed a new song during her first show in Phoenix titled 'Gonna Get Caught.' This song has very interesting lyrics that go, I quote, **_

'_just to find, that I'm your second choice_

_And I don't wanna pay the price_

_But it'd be best if you'd get lost,_

_Coz we both know you'd never change . . .!__**'**_

_**We do hope that she gets better. However, we love the groove of this song. I personally can't wait to have this song on the next album. I hope she manages to put this on her next album.**_

* * *

**SHANE GREY AND CAMILLA BELLE SPLIT . . . AGAIN!**

_**Wait, is that the sound of a breaking heart?**_

_**I told you folks, Shamilla was not going to last through the summer. There was no way it would. Shane and Camilla clearly can't stay away from each other for that long.**_

_**Shane has been taking the break a little hard than Camilla who was spotted at the Oscars with Taylor Lautner from "Twilight" where she won the Best Actress award for her role in the movie 'Push.'**_

_**Meanwhile, Shane has been hanging out with the entire Grey clan, including Sarah and Caitlyn, the latter who is Nate Grey' girlfriend. One of our sources confirmed earlier today that the hot guy had been heartbroken by Camilla's decision to end their relationship over the phone. Seems like Camilla's 26 seconds phone call was meant to break Shane's heart completely.**_

_**We are only hoping that he does not go rogue, because we all know how bad that went last time. Good luck Shane Grey.**_

"Who leaked the news of Shane's break-up?" Sarah asked the band before they started to do the sound check that evening.

"I don't think any of us did," Selena spoke up, looking up from adjusting the mic.

"Shane was already devastated by Camilla breaking up with him. But now, someone just had to tip the press. That was so mean."

"Sorry Sarah. I guess the walls have ears," Drew said, looking straight at me. His blue eyes were smiling for some reason. I knew I could not accuse him, unless I had proof.

Being unable to push the discomfort, I chose to start the warming up. There were a few people who were watching the show from the audience. I started the song after counting off the beats. Today, I was going to sing the song I was supposed to sing at Little Rock. I wasn't that excited, but I knew that maybe one day, I would sing it to the right guy.

* * *

"You have been labeled one of the fastest rising stars America has had. America loves you, like literally. Does this have anything to do with the fact that the Jo Bros and you are friends?"

The guys, Caitlyn and I, with Luke had been called to The Hellen DeGeneres Show and we were being interviewed via web cam. We had had a tiring day and I was in my PJs.

"Wait, are you in PJs?" she asked, and I blushed. Oh crap!

"Sadly, yes. I am so sorry for showing up for the interview like this. I know I'm supposed to be dressed up, not down."

"It's okay. Our audience loves your PJs, so do I, right guys?"

"Yes," we heard the audience reply.

"I don't think that it's all about whether I am using the guys to be famous. For Caitlyn and me, these were the people who met us when we arrived here. They have taken us in, and I guess that it has come with its perks. Apart from that, I believe in the will of God, and I know that if God willed it be this way, then who am I to deny this?"

"True. Umm, Caitlyn, have you guys had any culture shock when you came here?"

"Of course we have. For me, I was expecting it. For Sarah, it was a little too unexpected. From some of the traffic rules to the paparazzi and the meals."

"Shane, you have recently split from your girlfriend Camilla. How has it been for you, personally?"

"Well, it's been challenging, I must admit. I can't do much about it because it's already happened. However, I feel like one of the luckiest guys alive, thanks to all of these people. The Grey Clan has truly saved me from many unwise actions."

"Nate, you have officially confirmed that you are in a romantic relationship, unlike in the past, you have come out straight and been a little direct. Why? What happened to the Nate who keeps his private life away from the public glare?"

"I must say that it is a little confusing to most people, but, yes, I was a little surer of my feelings and I guess, I decided that it was time I took a different approach to my life. About that Nate, he is still here. He has just made a few changes. And besides, I am so in love with Caitlyn. Have been since I first saw her."

The audience 'awed' so did we.

"So, Jason, word has it that you have recently reconnected with your love life in such a big way. The mystery woman is yet to be identified. Has she inspired any songs?"

"Of course, she has. I can't tell you how much in love I am right now. It's immeasurable."

After a thirty minute interview, she ended the call-in and Nate turned to me and said, "Great! Now I have to face the label. That was totally unprofessional."

"I am sorry if my Betsy upset you. I don't even know how she got on me."

Shane burst out laughing, turning off the webcam. "We were planning to have a movie night. Are you guys game?"

"Anything to keep Natey over here off my hair."

"I am not the one obsessed with your hair."

"Ouch!" Caitlyn said, looking between Nate and i. "You guys, cut it out. We know that Sarah loves Betsy. And Betsy loves her too."

"Ugh! Fine. Just for the movie's sake."

The guys chose to have a horror movie marathon, and as is tradition, I spent three quarters of my time hiding behind a pillow. Shane was trying to keep me still and to take the pillow away. Because it was a like a fight, the couch was evacuated by the others when they realized that Shane and I were not gonna stop, so long as the pillow remained stuck on my face, and my feet were still poking at Shane's abdomen. At some point, Shane was kneeling next to me, tickling me, and I was kicking at him really hard, and somehow, he was avoiding them all. That was a mystery, considering the fact that I always get my intended targets.

"Are you guys even watching?" Caitlyn asked, pausing the movie. "Ray, give him the damn pillow. And you better stop kicking coz you might just kick at one of us, like really hard."

After that, Shane and I behaved ourselves. He gave me his pillow to lie against, and when the next movie was too horrendous, he took the pillow away and cradled my head on his chest.

"Why would anyone want to watch something like that?" I asked, hiding from the disturbing sight on telly.

"Hmm, How about, maybe it's just because it makes them feel rebellious?" Shane whispered, stroking my hair.

It felt so good sitting there, feeling Shane's protective hands holding me so close. I could just fall asleep, listening to myself breath. And that's exactly what happened. I didn't feel him pull me closer as he wrapped a duvet round me.


	22. Chapter 21

**Aww, this is the last chapter in this season's series. make sure to look through to the end for the trailer of the next story, which is the sequel.**

**i have loved this story to bits. i enjoyed writing it very much! just so you know!**

**its been challenging writing about the America i have no idea about. i had to watch YouTube videos, google stuff and download maps. . . yes, you heard right.**

**i love you guys so muuuch! i will miss writing this storreh!**

**this doesn't mean the end. i am resuming school this week, but if i can, i can begin to post the sequel, which i have finally named, this week.**

**or we can ake it sloooow!**

**i have really coold feet right now, its like fake winter over here. **

**okay, enough chattering-i do not own Camp Rock! ha! ha! ha!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**SARAH KADESA TO GO ON TOUR IN SEPTEMBER**

_**Sarah Kadesa, (inset) just confirmed that she would be going on tour with her bestie, Caitlyn Geller (pictured below) to promote her debut album 'Not Afraid to Dream.' That has been doing well in the last few weeks. Sales have been off the chart, with almost every person having one or all of the songs on her 10 track album on their playlist**_

_**Just done being the Opening Act to Connect 3 summer tour, the news of her having a tour was on the horizon, considering the fact that her and Caitlyn's album has been doing well in the market.**_

_**Sarah released the news yesterday at a conference with Caitlyn, saying that the autumn tour dubbed **__"We Dream"__** was making her a little nervous, even though she was excited to meet her fans. Caitlyn added that the possibilities of Connect 3 joining them were 50:50 because they were also working on their next album.**_

_**At the Conference, the girls introduced the band that was playing for them during the Grey Bros tour. **_

_**Details of the tour and the tour dates have been posted on Connect 3 and the Hollywood Records Label's website**_

_**We wish the two girls and the band the best as they prepare to have their very first tour.**_

* * *

The tour was over. I was glad, yet a little sad. During those three months, I had grown up so much. I had made friends, had fun, gotten out of a tricky situation, not forgetting the Naitlyn moments, and had met the mysterious woman who had Jason 'going crazy'. Her name was Danielle. I felt a little sad for my sister, but I was happy that Jason was happy.

My album had been selling really well, and I was somehow ahead in my schoolwork. I had already finished the syllabus and had started to review the work of my junior years. Caitlyn and I were glad Mrs. Smith and Lizzy had kept us on our toes.

Last night, on my way back to L.A from San Francisco, I spent an hour talking to my parents. I had missed them so much, and so had they. They had just begun a new semester and they were having classes and stuff. My mum was doing her PhD and needed all the free time she could get. My brother was preparing for finals and my sister was finishing the term, meaning she had to do ETEs. She would then get a short two week break before school re-opened for the last academic term in mid-September.

Nate and Caitlyn had been going strong, and it was amazing how they had managed to do that. She and Nate had been planning how to bring Shane and I together, and during tour, they made us all watch horror movies as often as daily. I had paranoia for them and just as they wanted, I always ended up curled against Shane. Maybe I deserved it, because Shane and I had played matchmaker. I liked having a human pillow at movie time, and this pillow was Shane. He had really nice cologne.

I was a little retarded at my own romantic growth rate, and as thus, I wasn't really looking into the whole bulky relationship thing. I didn't even know if I had feelings for Shane. All I liked was the privileges that came with the friendship. The two of us were comfortable hanging out, being the only couple that wasn't a couple. Going for award events as a friend couple, watching movies together, asking advice on various issues and even getting help with my Math assignments.

* * *

After the Kids Choice Awards ceremony, where the guys took home a few awards, Shane decided to come to Caitlyn's after we had some burgers and fries at a fast food joint on our way to their apartment. Caitlyn's mum was out of town and her dad had been busy the entire week, attending a conference in Rio de Janeiro. So, we all headed to the house and Caity and I rushed upstairs to our rooms to change into more comfortable clothes. While Caity dragged on a pair of skinnies and a cute top, I changed into my PJs.

Downstairs, the guys found some horrors and made the popcorn. By the time we got back, they were waiting for us. I sat next to Nate who kicked me off and I had to sit on the ground with Shane. Jason had grabbed a one seater and a poufs for his feet.

As was usual, I cringed as I watched. I decided to text my brother as we watched the movie. That would be a distraction from the gross details we were watching. When it was over, I chose the next movie, which was 'Letters to Juliet'. I swear Nate yawned a couple of times before he started to play with Caity's hair.

At the end of the movie, we had a voting session. The guys wanted an action movie, and I knew it'd be a great idea. So we chose Ghost Rider. One hour into the movie, Nate, Caity and Jason had blacked out. I took that opportunity to change the movie. For some weird reason Shane hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Okay, I have a confession to make."

"Confess Sarah."

"I have a thing for Disney movies."

"Me too."

"Oh, why am I not surprised?"

"I knew you'd say that. So, which should we watch?"

"Lion King?"

"Good choice."

After grabbing more popcorn, Shane and I sat down and started to watch. As he leant against the chair, I did the same and found my head seeking the comfort of his shoulder. This was so comfortable, and he pulled me a little closer, smoothing my hair.

"I like it when you touch my hair."

"That's good news. I like touching your hair."

"You are a comfortable pillow."

"I am flattered."

"Shh, the movie is going on," I said jokingly. He smiled and so did i. he was the only guy who had ever understood my jokes. I was proud of him for that.

We watched till early morning when the boys had to leave. They were going to their parents later that day. Being a Sunday, I knew I had to go the church for early morning Mass. Caity and I would then go to the guys' place for lunch and probably dinner.

* * *

"I saw you and Shane yesterday, cuddling."

We were heading to the Greys' L.A's home in the SUV with Big Rob at the front seat.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop pretending. I know what I saw."

"Okay, fine. He is an awesome pillow."

"Only that?" Caity asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Only that. We are just friends, nothing more."

"I think you should know that Shane really likes you."

"Caity, I am nothing in his eyes. I am just a girl who is his friends with him."

"Oh, you always have to underestimate yourself."

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to say. Shane had just split from Camilla, and I figured that he needed time to get over her.

At the house, Mrs. Grey received us at the door. She gave us warm hugs and led us in. Caitlyn and Nate did a disappearing act and Shane showed up from his workout upstairs. He had all the sweaty attire and stuff and as he came to hug me, I ran away. Denise watched me dash away, laughing at us.

Frankie and Jason were playing play station in the sitting room. On walking in, Frankie immediately came to hug me. Jason's bear hug came swiftly too. Shane found us talking.

"My hug. Hold it for me till I come from the shower."

"Too bad. Frankie already got it."

"What?! How come he always beats me at getting hugs from you?"

"It's because she loves me," Frankie said, winking at me. Shane instantly went a little pale.

"Frankie, I think mum needs you in the kitchen." As his small brother passed by him, Shane slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! I didn't tell her anything you said."

"I said. . . "Then he looked around to see Jason and I looking at him.

"Just go." He said, sending my favorite Grey away.

When I was sure Shane was out of earshot, I turned to Jason. There was something Shane knew that he didn't want anyone to tell me about. Denise had also given me an interesting smile at the kitchen when Caity and I had handed her some pudding we had baked after church. I was not being told something, and the only person who would help me would be Jason. However, on turning, I saw he had vanished from the room.

Great, I am all alone, with the play station.

* * *

Lunch was delicious and after that, we helped Denise clear up, after which we went to the back yard and played some football. Caity and I had Frankie on our team, and we had an awesome game. Two hours later, we trudged into the house and Denise sent Caitlyn and I to the guest room where we refreshed and changed into more presentable clothes which had come from the tour bus. It explained where they had vanished to when I got home.

We then headed downstairs and I asked Shane to show me around after tea.

The tour ended with his room, which was looking neat. I could see some books on his study table, and I saw some trophies above the study table. We sat down, me on his chair, him on his bed. I felt comfortable here. It had a lived in appearance, with lime green walls and a darker green shade for the wall that had the trophy cabinet. He also had a walk-in closet, and a spacious bathroom that had a huge glass covered cabinet. I am pretty sure it had all his conditioners and shampoos.

"I like your room."

"That's a first."

"Does it have room service too?"

"Okay, this is not a hotel."

"It kind of feels like one. Can I inherit it when you go on tour next time?"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

We went quiet and enjoyed the tranquility of our companionship. After some time, Shane wrinkled his brow.

"Shane, are you okay?"

"Yes. . . no?"

"Okay, spit it out. Your entire family has been giving me very interesting looks and dropping funny hints all day. Tell me what's up."

I saw Shane look a little unsure of himself for the first time in ages. I would have liked to enjoy that moment, but for some reason, I couldn't.

I went to sit beside him on the bed, and I took his hand gently. "Is it about Camilla?"

He shook his head. "Us."

"Us?"

"Okay, me."

I nodded, because I could tell that he wanted to talk.

"I like you. A lot."

"Well, me too."

"And I don't wanna be just friends with you."

"We aren't just friends. We are best friends."

"I want to be able to call you my girlfriend."

I felt my heart stop. My throat went dry. I felt my palms go clammy, and for once in my life, I was sure that I was doing the wrong thing freaking out.

"I have been trying not to rush you, and I understand if you don't feel the same, but please don't lock me out for this."

Talk, please! And say something nice.

I couldn't, so I just stared at him, and into his eyes. I could see his emotions in his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. In those eyes, I saw love, fear, adoration, hope and tenderness. No man had ever looked at me like that except my dad and brother when I rocked the home stage during our Talent Nights. I knew it was for real. And for some reason, I knew I looked at him that way.

"Shane," I whispered, as he took his face in his palms, wiping the tears that were pouring out in torrents.

"Shh," he said, not taking his eyes off mine. "I want you to know that I don't want to lose you. And I don't want to rush you to do something you aren't prepared to do. I love you so much, but I don't want to hurt you. I know you are afraid to let anyone in, and I understand if you don't feel like trying us now."

I felt a little better, knowing that I was lucky to have a guy like him in my life. Even just as a friend. Would he wait for me?

"I will wait as long as I can, until the day you let me kiss you and tell the world that I love you, and that you are the only one I want to love. I will wait because I know that you love me too."

"You know that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. For loving me. I hope we won't go to awkward after that. You are my favourite pillow."

Shane laughed quietly, and lay down, and I followed suit, instantly laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair slowly.

I knew that after this, we could never really go back to being just friends. We were in between the Best friends and 'more than friends' title. I didn't care, so long as I had my snuggly, warm pillow.

If my parents knew what I was thinking right now, they'd have a heart attack.

* * *

**Yeah**_**, i know you hate me now, because this story has ended! without a Shayrah kiss! what the hell was i thinking? Sarah is 17 years old, she is emotionally retarded! this is my story, and welcome to KENYA!**_

_**yes, the next chapter is the trailer for the season 2. lol, look at me naming my story like a program. it is fresh and you. emm, i mean, new. sorry folks, i haven't eaten all day, its damn too cold and i have a low glucose concentration now., if i remember clearly,i am experiencing Hypoglycemia.  
**_

_**its so cold! my feet are turning a shade of blue!**_


	23. Trailer to This My Story:Don't Forget

_**this is the last new thing i am posting for this series, for now.**_

_**i have written a new story, titled **She and I **about Jason and Ella. if you can, please check it out and tell me what you think. it is still in progress. i intend to make it a two chapter story, so if you find it, read it and review and favorite. just saying!**_

_**i am freezing!**_

_**anyway, are you excited for the sequel? yes, Sarah gets her first kiss, but that is not at the start of the series.**_

_**just a heads up. this time, i will be leaving a 'next on' for the next article.**_

_**how's that?**_

_**oh, and i am changing the name of this story to **This My Story: Baby i'm a Firework** coz it seems more appropriate. from just **This My Story.** which sounded plain and boring!**_

_**gotta go, time to break my fast! **_

* * *

_**Trailer of This My Story: Don't Forget**_

This new story will rivet you. Themes? Glad you asked. *Grey smirk*

They never really go away. . . they always return.

The past is back. . . to haunt.

***"Four years and all you can say is sorry?"

"GET OUT!"

"I care for you . . . I am here for you Shane."

"Please Shane, don't push me away . . ."

Emotions are unveiled . . .

***"I remember you, alright. You broke Shane's heart, did you know that?"

Mistakes are revealed . . .

***"I am damaged goods. I am a mess. No one could ever want me after all that I have done."

"STOP IT SHANE! STOP IT!"

But it is not too late to change the situation . . .

***"Sarah, you should just leave me alone. Just let me be."

"It's never too late."

"Are you like one of those people with super hearing abilities?"

"Stop making it difficult,"

Folly . . .

***"Ugh! Shane! I hate you."

"I love Shane."

***"Well, if I am wearing the Grey smirk, it just means I am family."

The truth sets you free? 

*** "What the hell? Can't a girl tell a boy she loves him? Why does there always have to be a damn distraction. . ."

Success . . . 

***"Sarah, AMERICA LOVES YOU!"

Vanity

***"Oww, we have a new Shane in the picture!"

Some Secrets . . . can't hide forever

***"Turn it off before she sees."

Seeking clarity for the choices made . . .

***"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. Stop asking me that. its like the umpteenth time."

"Its Complicated" is a vicious tag!

***"My life is complicated now."

"He has made up with Demi and I am so confused. . ."

New things

***"Fame is a good look on you,"

Relationships are seen everywhere . . . like grass in a meadow.

***"See, someone asked if the two of us are a couple!"

When someone likes you, they do not mess around,right?

***"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you blush?"

***"I really, really like you,"

"I like you too,"

Games will be played, and tricks will be put to use just to win!

***"Truth or Dare!"

"Oh no!"

***"How many times must I tell you to stop trying to get me into your bed?"

Unexpected events happen . . . 

***"What the. . ."

"I didn't see that coming!"

Romance blooms. . .

***"Well, we can get married then we will have to go everywhere together."

Stupid Questions will be asked, stupid answers will be given.

***"What happened?"

"I happened!"

Caught up in Family drama? Who didn't see THAT coming . . .

***"Sarah and I are seeing each other."

"Welcome to the family,"

***"I am sorry I lied to you."

"You should! Why were you driving off before escorting my daughter to the door?"

"I am your father. You shouldn't talk to me like that!"

"I am a rock star dad, this is my life. I meet rock stars too. Or would you like me to bring a beach boy?"

We want the past more than that . . .

***"What did I do this time?"

"Nothing,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I am your pillow, I always was."

If you can't sort out issues, you will be forced to at some point!

***"We are gonna talk, right now,"

"Oh no, I don't talk to immature guys. You started this, so DEAL with IT!"

The blame game is CRAZY!

***"Ugh, he makes me so crazy, you know?"

"Okay, I didn't start this, he did."

"Okay, I am not good with girl talk. I just want you to know that Shane misses what you guys had."

Friends shall confront each other . . . and lovers will fight!

***"Whoa! Caity! I didn't say that!"

"You are thinking it."

***"you told him?!"

"NO! Till you tell me what he has that I don't have!"

"OMG, you people stop fighting."

"Leave me alone Shane. go play guitar or something!"

"Why am I getting news feed that you and Shane kissed?"

There is no way to explain this beautiful phenomenon. . .

***"She is my problem!"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I am not. My life sucks."

"History is nothing, when it comes to my best friend, she wins hands down."

Sometimes we rather maintain that we will never change how we did things

***"Will you apologize?"

"Never!"

Are you READY?!

* * *

**_i love yooooooouuuuuu Going Places! you are an amazing reviewer. i dedicate the first chapter of my sequel to you._**

**_oh, my sequel is going to be named, This My Story: Don't Forget. how's that? do i hear a whoop of joy? yes?_**

**_okay. leave me some reviews and i might post before the week ends. or reaches mid-week._**

**_love you!_**


End file.
